Kimagure Orange College
by Verythrax Draconis
Summary: Tradução do fanfic original escrito por Stephen Tsai.
1. Admirável Mundo Novo

Escrito por Stephen Tsai (koc@ml.usagi.org)  
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com)  
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor  
  
23/11/2001 Script ver. 1.1   
  
  
Episódio 1 - Admirável Mundo Novo  
  
[Muda para a cena de uma universidade, no centro da cidade; de manhã cedo, no começo  
da primavera. As ruas e calçadas estão repletas de estudantes, pais e professores,  
que se preparam para o novo semestre.]  
  
Narração de Kasuga:  
Ayukawa e eu fomos aceitos na faculdade, e uma nova vida nos aguardava pela frente.  
  
[No meio da multidão agitada, um casal familiar é visto andando pela rua.]  
  
Narração de Kasuga:  
Eu havia chegado à essa cidade fazia apenas uns poucos dias, e minha mente havia  
voltado a vários anos atrás - para a última vez em que eu havia me mudado para outra  
cidade. Eu não podia evitar de me lembrar com eu havia me sentido.  
  
[Os pés de Kasuga se aproximam do começo de uma escadaria, e ele pára por um  
instante.]  
  
Narração de Kasuga:  
Aquelas expectativas e ansiedades que eu havia sentido antes voltaram, mas desta vez,  
eu estava otimista. Desta vez, eu não estava sozinho.  
  
[Os pés de Ayukawa se aproximam da escadaria também.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
Então?   
  
Kasuga:  
Podemos...?   
  
Ayukawa:  
Juntos...?   
  
Kasuga:  
[Concorda com a cabeça.] Passo à passo. [Simultaneamente, eles pisam no primeiro  
degrau da escada.]  
  
Kasuga e Ayukawa:  
[Juntos, subindo a escada.] Um... dois...   
  
[Eles sobem a escada até chegar ao alto de um pequeno morro. Viram-se, e tem a vista  
de todo o campus à frente. Eles param para aprciar a vista, de mãos dadas.]  
  
Narração de Kasuga:  
Hoje era o primeiro dia que Ayukawa e eu passamos no campus, como calouros. As aulas  
da primavera começariam em três dias, e havia muita movimentação nos prédios da  
universidade e nas livrarias ao redor do campus.  
  
[A cena muda para a livraria do capus. Ayukawa e kasugaentram, deixando suas  
mochilas no guarda-volumes.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
Vamos nos encontrar na estante de revistas, depois que você achar os seus livros.  
  
Kasuga:  
Ok. [Ayukawa acena e sai.]  
  
[Kasuga caminha por entre duas enomers estantes de livros e apostilas. Ele consulta  
a sua lista de material e começa a procurar por em uma fileira de livros, até que  
ele encontra o livro que ele está procurando.]  
  
Kasuga:  
Ahá!   
  
[Quando ele o segura, outra mão simultaneamente o alcança e também pega o livro.]  
  
Aluna:  
Uh-oh! [O livro que os dois estão segurando é o último. A garota vira-se para olhar  
Kasuga. Ela é baixa, ruiva e bonita. Seu rosto se abre num sorri e ela ri.] Parece  
que eles acabaram. Você está estudando Matemática também?  
  
Kasuga:  
Ahh... sim. [Sorri. e oferece o livro.] Aqui, pode ficar com ele. Haverão mais amanhã.   
  
Aluna:  
Não! Isso não seria justo! [Pensa por um instante.] Diga, qual é o seu professor?  
  
Kasuga:  
Umm... [Pega sua guia de matrícula e olha.] Oinuma Hisato.   
  
Aluna:  
Verdade? [Sorri mais ainda.] É o meu também! Acho que seremos colegas! Eu sou Kimura  
Keiko!   
  
Kasuga:  
Prazer em conhecê-la. Eu sou Kasuga Kyosuke.  
  
Kimura:  
Diga, Kasuga-san! Já que temos o mesmo professor e apenas um livro, o que você acha  
de estudarmos juntos? Eu sempre preciso de alguma ajuda com matemática.  
  
Kasuga:  
Ahh... claro. Acho que sim. [Faz uma pausa para considerar a proposta, e então força  
o livro contra ela e sorri.] Você fica com ele. Quando as aulas começarem, nós  
podemos usá-lo juntos, até eles receberem mais.  
  
Kimura:  
Sério? [Abraça o livro com os dois braços, apertando-o contra o peito, como se fosse  
um tesouro precioso.] Obrigada! Isso é muito gentil de sua parte! Você é um 'darling'!  
  
Kasuga:  
Ahh... [Fica paralisado por um instante, e então sorri.] Disponha.  
  
[A cena muda para um café de esquina. Já é uma hora mais tarde, e Ayukawa e Kasuga  
estão fazendo um lanche. Seus livros novos e outras compras estão em uma sacola ao  
lado deles, na mesa.]  
  
  
Ayukawa:  
...então eu estarei ocupada com as aulas de música depois da aula. Diga, você decidiu  
qual vai ser a sua cadeira principal?  
  
Kasuga:  
Ahhh... bem... Eu estou quase decidido a fazer Literatura.  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Parece surpresa.] Literatura? Você quer se tornar escritor?  
  
Kasuga:  
[Parecendo um pouco mais confiante.] Claro! Quero dizer, eu tenho muita coisa sobre  
o que escrever.  
  
Ayukawa:  
Como o quê?  
  
Kasuga:  
Bem, ficção científica, pelo menos! Eu poderia escrever uma história bem convincente  
sobre ESPers!  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Sorri.] Isso é verdade.  
  
[A cena muda para uma rua, seguindo morro acima. Ayukawa e Kasuga estão andando pela  
calçada. Kasuga parece estar tendo dificuldades em carregar toda a sua carga de  
livros morro acima.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Um pouco irritada.] Falta muito para chegarmos?  
  
Kasuga:  
É logo depois deste morro.  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Após mais alguns passos.] Por que você escolheu um lugar - como é o nome mesmo?  
  
Kasuga:  
Yujou-kan.   
  
Ayukawa:  
Isso, por que um lugar tão longe?  
  
Kasuga:  
[Um pouco irritado.] Bem... era o único lugar que eu achei que eu poderia pagar.  
  
Ayukawa:  
Bem, é culpa é toda sua. Você não devia ter deixado para procurar um lugar praficar  
na última hora. Eu comecei a procurar logo depois que nós passamos no Junken*. Foi  
assim que eu achei a minha casa.  
*Exame de admissão  
  
Kasuga:  
[Resmunga.] Me diga, por que você não continuou morando em casa?  
  
Ayukawa:  
Minha irmã está se mudando de volta para lá. Ela... deve chegar lá pelo fim do ano.  
Então já que a família dela está aumentando, nós decidimos procurar algum outro lugar  
para eu morar.  
  
Kasuga:  
[Pensa um pouco sobre aquilo.] Família, hein?   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Suspira.] Se eu soubesse que teríamos que andar tanto, eu diria para virmos de moto.  
  
Kasuga:  
Nós já chegamos.   
  
[Kasuga e Ayukawa se aproximam do prédio de um pensionato, com dois andares. O prédio  
está um tanto mal conservado, mas ainda parece se capaz oferecer uma moradia adequada.  
Eles entram e, tirando os sapatos, sobem a escada à direita do prédio. Kasuga pára à  
frente do quarto no. 5 e pega a sua chave. Mesmo do corredor é possível ouvir o  
barulho de caixas e mobília sendo movidas atrás da porta. Após destrancá-la, Kasuga  
abre a porta e congela ao ver Jingoro voando em direção ao seu rosto.]  
  
Kasuga:  
O QUÊ É ISS-?   
  
Kurumi:  
AHHH-! CUIDADO!   
  
[Seu aviso vem tarde demais, sendo que a entrada súbita de Ayukawa e Kasuga quebrou  
a concentração de Kurumi, derrubando uma pequena avalanche de caixas na cabeça de  
Kasuga. Felizmente, Ayukawa estava atrás dele e não foi soterrada. Dentro, o  
apartamento está uma bagunça - caixas empilhadas, embrulhos, mobília no meio do  
quarto, etc - e o resto da familia Kasuga está ajudando a terminar a mudança. A  
maioria das coisas ainda estão encaixotadas, mas o seu futon e o material de cozinha  
já estão arrumados. O resto do quarto parece estar sob um efeito poltergeist, sendo  
que várias caixas o objetos estavam, até um momento atrás, flutuando no ar. Ayukawa  
se curva para frente para ver se Kasuga está bem.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
Kasuga-kun?   
  
Kasuga:  
[Sua cabeça aparece, saindo do meio da pilha. Ele se vira para Kurumi e grita.] O  
QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO FAZER, QUER QUE ME EXPULSEM DAQUI ANTES DE TERMINAR A MUDANÇA?  
  
Kurumi:  
[Gritando de volta.] COMO É QUE VOCÊ ESPERA QUE A GENTE ARRUME TODA ESSA TRALHA,  
ENQUANTO VOCÊ FICA VAGABUNDEANDO POR AÍ!?!  
  
Kasuga:  
EU NÃO ESTAVA VAGABUN-!  
  
Manami:  
[Faz sinal para os dois se acalmarem.] O que vocês acham de mantermos isso quieto  
enqunato podemos?  
  
Takashi:  
Certo, Kyosuke, O que está feito, está feito. Não precisa deixar deixar as coisas  
piores, contando o nosso segredo para o resto dos vizinhos.  
  
Kasuga:  
[Se levanta, tirando o pó da roupa. Ele fecha a porta e murmura, mais para si mesmo.]  
Certas coisas nunca mudam!  
  
[A cena muda para uma hora depois. Ayukawa e o resto da família Kasuga já foram  
embora. Kasuga está deitado em seu futon; uma peça bem nova, em comparação com o seu  
velho quarto de pensão. Ele respira fundo e suspira, como um alívio depois de todo o  
seu esforço físico.]  
  
Kasuga:  
[Pensando consigo mesmo.] Bem, aqui estou eu. Longe de toda aquela loucura e desastre  
sem fim. [Sorri.] Eu consegui. [Fecha os olhos e suspira novamente. De repente, ele  
abre os olhos num salto. Ele fareja o ar e seu nariz se retrai ao sentir uma onda de  
odor invade o quarto. Ele se levanta, anda até a frente do quarto e abre a porta.  
Para a sua surpresa, ele vê fumaça saindo pela soleira da porta do quarto ao lado.]  
O que é iss...? Uma explosão estremece o chão e uma nuvem de fumaça inunda o  
corredor.] O que está acontecendo?! [Corre em direção ao quarto ao lado.]  
  
Voz vinda do quarto ao lado:  
Oops! Desculpe! [Um rapaz sai do quarto ao lado. Ele tem cabelos loiros, e parece  
ser da idade de Kasuga. Ele põe a mão atrás da cabeça e ri. Kasuga sorri, apesar de  
não estar entendendo nada. O rapaz estende a mão para cumprimentá-lo.] Você deve ser  
o cara novo do No. 5. Acho que nós somos vizinhos. Eu sou Katsu Ritsu.   
  
Kasuga:  
[Cumprimenta-o.] Eu sou Kasuga Kyosuke. Prazer em conhecê-lo. [Olha dentro do quarto  
de Katsu, agora com a porta aberta.] O que você está fazendo?   
  
Katsu:  
Ah, Entre! [No meio do quarto há uma grande mesa retangular. Debaixo da mesa há um  
pequeno tanque de propano, alimentando dois bicos de Bunsen. Espalhados pela mesa,  
há a maior variedade de vidros e aparatos de química que Kasuga já viu. Num canto da  
mesa, há alguns vidros quebrados e uma poça de líquido escuro, com cheiro estranho.]  
katsu pega uma vassoura e uma pá do canto do quarto e varre os cacos de vidro para  
dentro da pá, para então despejá-los numa lixeira.] Eu estava tentando passar um  
pouco de café.  
  
Kasuga:  
Ehh? [Olha em volta, pelo quarto.] Onde?  
  
Katsu:  
[Aponta para um grande becker] Aqui. [À direita há um Erlenmeyer com água fervendo.  
Instalado encima dele, há uma coluna de destilação, cheia de pó de café. O vapor  
condensado desce por um tubo conectado, chegando até o becker que Katsu apontou.] Eu  
estava tão distraído observando isso, que acabei deixando um dos tubos de ensaio  
secar. Uma vez que fluído acabou, a sulfa secou formando um...  
  
Kasuga:  
[Acena com a mão, dispensando a explicação técnica.] Ei, está tudo bem. Eu também  
sou bem distraído, de vez em quando. [Admirando o aparato de química.] Isso não é  
pouca coisa!   
  
Katsu:  
[Sorri.] Quando eu era criança, eu ganhei um daqueles kits de química como presente  
de aniversário. Desde então eu tenho adicionado mais coisas, peça por peça. Antes  
mesmo de sair do primário, eu já sabia o que eu queria estudar. [Ele pega dois  
beckers de uma prateleira e serve um pouco do café escuro do becker maior nos dois  
menores.] Me acompanha?  
  
Kasuga:  
[Pega o vidro que lhe foi oferecido.] Claro. [Arrisca experimentar um gole, e então  
sorri.] Bem, nada mal! Gosto bastante suave!  
  
Katsu:  
Bom, não acha? Isso é o ácido!  
  
Kasuga:  
[Pára de beber.] Ácido?   
  
Katsu:  
[Sorri.] Neutraliza a base alcalina.  
  
Kasuga:  
[Abaixa o becker.] Onde?   
  
Katsu:  
[Parece confuso.] Como? No café, é claro!   
  
[Kasuga cospe um jato de café pela boca. Ele tosse e cospe.]  
  
Katsu:  
Ei, não se preocupe! Ele está com pH balanceado!  
  
[A cena escurece, enquanto Kasuga arrisca novamente um gole de café.] A cena muda  
para um conjunto de prédios residenciais, eum uma parte diferente (e obviamente mais  
nova) da cidade; o campus da universidade pode ser visto a algumas quadras de  
distância. O conjunto é relativamente novo; há uma piscina e várias quadra de tênis  
ao redor. A irmã de Ayukawa a ajuda a tirar as últimas caixas do carro. Quando elas  
terminam, o carro vai embora, enquanto Ayukawa fica em pé, observando o carro partir.  
Quando o carro desaparece ao longe, ela levanta a primeira de suas várias caixas e  
sobe um lance de escadas até o segundo andar. Aproximando-se de uma das quatro portas  
existentes, ela puxa uma chave e a destranca. Quando ela entra, ela vê uma sala  
impecavelmente limpa, mas um tanto espartana na decoração.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
Ikemoto-san!   
  
[Sem resposta. Como está com os braços ocupados, ela não se preocupa em fechar a  
porta. Entrando em seu quarto, ela põe a caixa] sobre a escrivaninha e dá uma olhada  
à sua volta. Há várias caixas semi esvaziadas, a escrivaninha e a cama, mas o quarto  
parece estar em bom estado e bem arrumado; as caixas estão cuidadosamente alinhadas  
no chão. O barulho de uma porta se fechando quebra interrompe sua concentração. Ela  
anda até à porta do apartamento e encontra uma mulher alta, aproximadamente dez anos  
mais velha, vestindo um traje social, que está parada junto à porta já fechada.]  
  
Ikemoto:  
[Alisando seu cabelo para trás.] Já que você está se mudando para cá hoje, eu te  
perdoarei desta vez. [Ela lenvantou a cabeça abruptamente, olhando-a nos olhos como  
se quisesse enfatizar o que estava dizendo.] Mas no futuro eu preferiria que você  
mantivesse a porta da frente fechada.  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Surpresa pelo cumprimento um tanto áspero.] Ahh... claro. [Pensa consigo mesma.]  
Não havia necessidade de se indispor tanto por algo tão trivial. Talvez ela só esteja  
tendo um dia ruim. [Para Ikemoto.] Diga, você poderia me dar uma mãozinha?   
  
Ikemoto:  
[Pegando um telefone celular.] Desculpe, mas eu tenho que sair. Eu tenho que encontrar  
alguém em meia hora. Eu só passei para pegar a minha bolsa. [Enquanto começa a falar  
no telefone, Ikemoto vai para o seu quarto.] Ela pega uma pasta, termina a conversa,  
desliga o telefone e sai.] Eu estarei de volta em algumas horas, Ayukawa-chan.   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Para si mesma, com sarcasmo.] Mal posso esperar. [Enquanto a porta se fecha, Ayukawa  
afasta uma mecha de cabelo de olhos.] Ela não era assim quando me entrevistou. [Pensa  
por um instante.] Bem, mas daquela vez nós também só conversamos por alguns minutos.  
[Pega o telefone e disca o número que Kasuga lhe deu. Ela deixa o telefone chamar  
por um minuto, e então desliga.] Droga! Ele deve ter saído. [Olha para a porta da  
frente, lembrando-se do comportamento brusco de Ikemoto. Ela então olha para o  
telefone, pensando no Kasuga.] Talvez tivesse sido melhor se eu tivesse alugado um  
quarto na pensão, também.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[INTERVALO COMERCIAL.]  
  
[A cena muda para uma sala mal iluminada, forrada de pergaminhos antigos, frascos  
cheios com substâncias estranhas, faixas vermelhas com caracteres chineses escritos  
em dourado, etc. Uma garota de cabelo roxo está despejando ingredientes dentro de um  
caldeirão, cheio de líquido borbulhante.]  
  
Shampoo:  
Cauda de lagartixa, cogumelos venenosos... olhos de rato...  
  
Narrador:  
Enquanto existir a magia e o mistério...  
  
Shampoo:  
[Lendo um livro a ntigo, cheio de orelhas-de-burro.] Ferver todos os ingredientes e  
mexer com um osso ao bater da meia-noite...  
  
Narrador:  
Enquanto o riso e a alegria viverem em nosso corações...  
  
Shampoo:  
Coloque na bebida da vítima...  
  
Narrador:  
Enquanto na juventude houver vigor e na idade a sabedoria...  
  
Shampoo:  
E então Ranma será meu! Todo meu! A-HA-HA-HA-HA!  
  
Narrador:  
Enquanto o amor for verdadeiro e apaixonado...  
  
[O líquido marrom-escuro do caldeirão começa a borbulhar intensamente.]  
  
Narrador:  
O Café Melita será gostoso até a última gota!   
  
[Nota do Autor: disclaimer padrão.]  
  
[FIM DO INTERVALO COMERCIAL.]   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[A cena muda para o quarto de Kasuga. Já está na metade da tarde e Kasuga já está  
com metade de seus pertences desempacotados. Ele olha para o telefone, e faz uma  
pausa para pensar.]  
  
Kasuga:  
[Para si mesmo.] Nah. Ela provavelmente está muito ocupada arrumando sua mudança.  
[Ele continua a arrumação por mais alguns instantes e então pára. Ele olha para o  
telefone, pensa por um instante e tira o telefone do gancho.]   
  
[A cena muda para o apartamento de Ayukawa. Ela está carregando a última das caixas  
que havia deixado na calçada, levando-a escada acima. Mesmo com o seu preparo físico,  
o trabalho de carregar aquelas várias caixas pesadas escada acima, em várias viagens,  
era pra lá de exaustivo. Entrando no apartamento, ela largou a caixa no chão próximo  
à porta e arrumou o seu cabelo para trás. Seu cabelo e seu rosto estavam úmidos com  
sua transpiração, enquanto ela se deixava cair no sofá de Ikemoto. Ela fecho os olhos  
por um instante e recuperou seu fôlego. Então, quando abriu seus olhos, ela notou a  
luz vermelha da secretária eletrônica piscando.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
Hã...? [Ela apertou o botão 'play' e fechou seus olhos novamente.]  
  
Secretária eletrônica:  
Ikemoto-san, aqui é Namba-san. Por favor me ligue para conversarmos à respeito da  
apresentação de amanhã. Sachiko, aqui é a sua mão quem está falando. Me ligue quando  
ouvir esta mensagem, tchau. Ayukawa, aqui é o Kasuga. Eu só liguei para...   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Ignora o resto da mensagem e pega o telefone.] Droga! [Fala para si mesma e digita ao  
telefone.] Eu me esqueci dele...  
  
[A cena muda para o quarto de Kasuga. Kasuga desliga depois de deixar a sua mensagem  
na secretária eletrônica.]   
  
Kasuga:  
Ela deve ter saído. [Deita-se em seu futon. Então, ele ouve um bater forte à porta.  
Ele levantou-se rapidamente e abriu a porta. para em frente à porta, estava um homem  
careca, baixinho e encarquilhado. Ele tinha olhos pequenos e redondos, e parecia  
estar bravo. Kasuga o reconheceu imediatamente.] Ah, Oouya-san*! O que...  
*Senhorio  
  
Egami:  
No meu escritório! Agora! [Vira-se e segue tropeçando pelo corredor, batendo em outra  
porta.]   
  
Katsu:  
[Abrindo a porta.] Sim? Ah, Egami-sa...   
  
Egami:  
Você tambêm! Lá pra baixo! Agora! [Virou-se e desceu a escada rapidamente.]  
  
Katsu:  
Uhm...   
  
Kasuga:  
[Parecendo um pouco preocupado.] O que está havendo? Nós já fizemos alguma coisa errada?  
  
[Katsu balançou a cabeça, com uma expressão intrigada. Kasuga sai do quarto, fecha a  
porta atrás de si, e desce as escadas junto com Katsu. Atrás da porta fechada, o  
telefone de Kasuga começa a tocar.]  
  
[A cena muda para o pé da escadaria. O quarto de Egami Isamu é conjugado com seu  
escritório. Do lado de dentro, Egami começa a gritar com Kasuga e Katsu.]  
  
Egami:  
Já que vocês dois se recusaram a participar da reunião de orientação aos  
pensionistas, eu vou ter que gastar o meu precioso tempo ensinando pra vocês as  
regras que eu espero que os meus pensionistas sigam! Eu quero receber o aluguel em  
todo o primeiro dia! Nenhum dia depois! Se vocês não cumprirem, toda sua mobília vai  
para fora até que que você pague! A multa é de 2000 por dia! Todo dano feito pelo  
clima será consertado quando for avisado. Mas se foi você que quebrou alguma coisa,  
isso vai direto para a sua conta. Nada de festas grandes e barulhentas, também!  
  
[Ele se vira, pega o seu livro-caixa e começa a escrever.]   
  
Kasuga:  
[Para Katsu.] O que é isso?  
  
Katsu:  
[Para Kasuga.] Ele nos arrastou até aqui para nos dizer isso?  
  
[Egami para e escrever e olha para frente. Ele percebe que Kasuga e Katsu ainda estão  
parados à sua frente, com uma expressão intrigada em seus rostos.]  
  
Egami:  
Bem, o quê vocês estão esperando? SAIAM JÁ DO MEU ESCRITÓRIO!  
  
[A cena muda para o lado de fora da porta do escritório. A porta se abre de repente  
e Kasuga e Katsu saem, quase caindo, do escritório.]  
  
Kasuga:  
Iau! [Conseguindo se manter em pé e tentando parar, fala para si mesmo.] Nossa! Que  
cara nervoso!  
  
[A cena muda para Ayukawa. Ela tenta ligar novamente, mas não obtem resposta.  
Frustrada, ela desliga.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
Pra onde será que ele foi tão rápido? [Levanta-se e vai até a cozinha. Ela pega um  
copo do armário, põe uns cubos de gelo e o enche com água. Toma um gole e então põe  
o copo sobre a mesa. Em seguida, ela abre a geladeira e dá uma olhada nas  
prateleiras, procurando algo para comer. Sua busca é interropida por um barulho  
atrás dela.] Ikemoto-san! Eu não ouvi você...  
  
Ikemoto:  
[Pega o copo de Ayukawa e põe um descanso para copos debaixo dele.] Por favor,  
Ayukawa-chan, [Fala com um tom condescedente.] você com certeza deve saber para que  
[Aponta para o descanso de copos.] servem estes aqui.   
  
Ayukawa:  
Ah...   
  
Ikemoto:  
[Vai para sala, mas continua falando.] E você faz idéia de quanto custa para mandar  
limpar este sofá? Procure não se sentar nele quando estiver suada!   
  
Ayukawa:  
[O aperto de sua mão na maçaneta da geladeira começa a aumentar.] Certo...   
  
Ikemoto:  
E, Ayukawa-chan?   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Tirando uma cenoura; com um tom estressado em sua voz.] Sim?   
  
Ikemoto:  
Não beba direto da garrafa!   
  
Ayukawa:  
[A cenoura se quebra entre os seus dedos.]...  
  
[A cena muda para o quarto de Ayukawa. Ela entra nervosa no quarto, com uma  
expressão de raiva nos olhos, devido a atitude de Ikemoto.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
Se eu tiver que escutar mais um minuto disso, eu vou gritar... ou bater em alguma  
coisa. Ou em alguém. [Pausa.] O que mais me irrita é que ela está certa - mas aquele  
tom... [Pega o telefone.] Kasuga-kun, por favor atenda desta vez!  
  
[A cena muda para o quarto de Kasuga. A porta se abre e Kasuga volta de sua  
'orientação' dada por Egami. Ele começa a esvaziar outra caixa quando é interrompido  
por alguém batendo à porta.]  
  
Kasuga:  
[Faz uma careta.] Quem poderá ser? [Levanta-se e abre a porta, ficando então  
paralisado.] Kimura-san!  
  
Kimura:~  
[Sorri.] Oi, Kasuga-san! Eu fui à outra livraria e encontrei mais cópias do nosso  
livro! Eu peguei um para você!  
  
Kasuga:  
[Embaraçado, põe a mão atrás da cabeça e sorri.] Er... muto obrigado! Mas você  
não precisava ter se incomodado em vir até aqui Você podia ter esperado até as aulas  
começarem para me entregá-lo. [Pára, e então seu embaraço acaba virando curiosidade,]  
Bem, mas como foi que você me encontrou?  
  
Kimura:  
[Mostra uma lista de alunos e sorri ainda mais.] Fácil! Eles lançaram isso aqui!   
  
Kasuga:  
Ah... [Ele dá uma folheada pelo livro.] Sim, Yujou-kan. Mas espere aí, aqui não  
consta o número do meu quarto!   
  
Kimura:  
Ah, um rapaz me disse que você estava no número cinco!  
  
Kasuga:  
"Um rapaz"?   
  
Kimura:  
Sim, o rapaz do quarto ao lado, Katsu-san. Ele parece bem legal.  
  
Kasuga:  
[Assente com a cabeça.] Um. [Devolve o livro.] Aqui está.  
  
Kimura:  
[Empurra-o de volta.] Você pode ficar com ele! Eu estava contando para os meus amigos  
o quanto eu tive sorte de conhecer um cara legal como você! Então eles disseram que  
eu deveria convidá-lo para jantar junto com a gente!  
  
Kasuga:  
Uhh... [Gotas de suor comoeçam a se formar em seu rosto. Antes que ele pudesse  
responder, seu telefone toca e ele se vira para Kimura.] Só um instante! [para si  
mesmo.] Salvo.... [Atende o telefone.] Alô?   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Pelo telefone.] Kasuga-kun! Graças à Deus eu finalmente consegui falar com você!  
  
Kasuga:  
Ahhh... sim! [Gotas de suor agora estão escorrendo pelo seu rosto.] Então, como está  
indo com a mudança?  
  
Kimura:  
[Sussurrando, mas não consegue conter uma risada.] Quem é, Kasuga-san?   
  
Ayukawa:  
Tem mais alguém aí?   
  
Kasuga:  
Hã... sim. Apenas um... colega. Nós estávamos vendo alguns livros de matemática.   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Pondo o pensamento de lado.] Diga, Kasuga-kun. Eu estou um pouco cansada de carregar  
todas estas caixas, e eu estou precisando dar uma sair um pouco desse apartamento. O  
que você acha de sairmos para jantar? Eu pago!   
  
Kasuga:  
Ahh... claro! Isso seria muito bom! Onde nos encontramos?  
  
Ayukawa:  
Eu vi uma casa de okonomiyaki* á esquerda da rua do campus. Que tal nos encontrarmos  
lá em uma hora, mais ou menos?   
*Comida japonesa; um tipo de panqueca recheada   
  
Kasuga:  
Sem problema, eu estarei lá... Uh-huh. Tchau. [Desliga.] Desculpe, Kimura-san. Era só  
um amigo meu, hã... ligando para me lembrar qie tínhamos marcado de jantar juntos  
hoje. O que você acha de eu te levar para almoçar amanhã? Eu pago.  
  
Kimura:  
[Parece surpresa, e sorri.] Seria ótimo! Vejo você amanhã, então! [Vai embora.]   
  
Kasuga:  
[Para si mesmo.] Essa foi por pouco!  
  
[A cena muda para o Okonomiyaki-Maru. O restaurante é um lugar casual, cheio de  
estudantes. Dentro, o barulho de conversas e o cheiro de boa comida dá ao lugar um  
clima de café universitário. Kasuga dá uma olhada ao redor ao entrar, e vê Ayukawa  
sentada à uma mesa. Ela acena para ele, ele vai até lá e se senta.]   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Sorri para ele.] Eu estou impressionada. Você chegou na hora!  
  
Kasuga:  
{Ri.] Isso não foi tão difícil. [Pausa.] Então? como estão indo as coisas no seu  
novo apartamento? [Para de sorrir quando percebe que Ayukawa desvia o olhar por um  
instante.] O que foi? Alguma coisa errada?  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Sorri forçosamente.] N-não, não há nada errado! E você?  
  
Kasuga:  
Bem, eu tenho um vizinho que gosta de beber em frascos de química, e um senhorio que  
adora gritar e jogar a mobília dos pensionistas para fora. [põe sua mão atrás da  
cabeça, rindo do que ele tinha acabado de falar.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Distraidamente.] Há algum quarto vago?  
  
Kasuga:  
Ehh? [Pára de rir e se dá conta da expressão deprimida no rosto Ayukawa, enquanto  
ela está com a guarda baixa.] Bem, na verdade não. o número 5 era o último. Por que  
você quer saber?  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Balança a cabeça e sorri.] Nada, só estava divagando. [Kasuga se levanta.] Hã? Você  
vai a algum lugar?  
  
Kasuga:  
Só vou ao banheiro. Já volto! [Sai.]   
  
[Kasuga vai até o fundo do restaurante e entra no banheiro.] Ele joga água em seu  
rosto e seca-se com uma toalha de papel. Ele suspira aliviado e sorri, pensando em  
quanto a sua tarde está se desemrolando bem. Ele então se vira para jogar a tolha no  
cesto de lixo - e fica paralisado.  
  
Kasuga:  
Katsu-san! O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
Katsu:  
Ah, Kasuga! Engraçado te encontrar por aqui! Nós estamos aproveitando nossos últimos  
dias antes de começarem as aulas.  
  
Kasuga:  
Nós?   
  
Katsu:  
Claro! Você sabe, aquela garota que estava procurando por você hoje... Kimura Keiko.   
  
Kasuga:  
O quê?!?  
  
[A cena muda para a área de mesas do restaurante. Ayukawa está sentada sozinha,  
esperando Kasuga voltar. Uma vez que os dois já fizeram os seus pedidos, ela não  
parece preocupada com a demora de Kasuga. Enquanto ela aproveita o ambiente, Kasuga,  
do seu lugar de observação próximo ao banheiro, dá uma olhada por todo o salão,  
tentando localizar Kimura.]  
  
Kasuga:  
Droga! De todas as pessoas... oh não! [Vê Kimura andando entre as mesas, conversando  
com várias pessoas. Depois de terminar uma conversa com um dos calouros, ela vai  
andando direto na direção de Ayukawa.]  
  
Kimura:  
[Sorrindo para Ayukawa.] Ei, você também é caloura, não é?   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Olha para ela e sorri.] Sim, eu sou! [ergue uma sombrancelha.] Como você adivinhou?  
  
Kimura:  
[Sorri.] Por causa do seu jeito! Você está acompanhada?  
  
Ayukawa:  
Sim... [Desvia o olhar de Kimura, com uma expressão sonhadora.] Alguém especial.  
  
Kimura:  
[Senta-se na cadeira de Kasuga.] Eu sei como é isso. Eu conheci alguém hoje que  
sinto como se fosse alguém especial. [Parece sonhadora por um instante.] Eu queria  
que ele estivesse aqui agora.  
  
Kasuga:  
[Fecha os punhos e fecha os olhos, temendo o pior.] Vai ser agora!   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Concorda com a cabeça.] Bem, espero que você encontre este alguém especial!  
  
Kimura:  
[Sorri.] E eu vou! [oferece sua mão.] bem, meu nome é Kimura Keiko!   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Aperta a mão de Kimura.] Eu sou Ayukawa Madoka. Prazer em conhecê-la!  
  
Kasuga:  
[Observa Kimura se dirigir para outra mesa.] Ufa!  
  
[A cena muda para a casa de Kasuga, no corredor em frente ao quarto número 5. Ayukawa  
aguarda enquanto Kasuga destranca e abre a porta. Já é de noite e os dois estão cansados   
devido aos acontecimentos do dia. Eles entram no quarto e sentam-se sobre o futon de  
Kasuga.]  
  
Kasuga:  
[Percebendo que Ayukawa parece cnsada.] Dia duro?  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Concorda e sorri.] Sim. [Espreguiça-se.] Carregar todas aquelas caixas...  
  
Kasuga:  
A sua irmã ou a sua colega de quarto não ajudaram você?  
  
Ayukawa:  
Minha irmã está grávida!  
  
Kasuga:  
Ohh! Eu esqueci!  
  
Ayukawa:  
E minha colega de quarto... bem...  
  
Kasuga:  
[Preocupado.] Alguma coisa errada?  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Pára por um instante.] Bem... ainda não sei. [Se espreguiça novamente.] Não vamos  
pensar nisso agora - a noite ainda é uma criança. Me diga, você se lembra disto?  
[TIra uma garrafa que trazia escondida. É uma pequena garrafa negra de licor com  
o nome "Napoleon" escrito no rótulo.]   
  
Kasuga:  
[Surpreso.] Claro... acho que nunca vou esquecer isso. Onde você o conseguiu?   
  
Ayukawa:  
Eu roubei da adega dos meus pais antes de sair da cidade.   
  
Kasuga:  
Como da última vez? [Sorri, diante da lembrança.] Aquela noite foi especial, não foi?  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Concorda e oferece a garafa para Kasuga.] Você tem copos aí?  
  
[Kasuga oferece à ela dois beckers de 100ml. Ayukawa olha para os beckers com uma  
expressão de curiosidade, e então serve a bebida. Eles experimentam o licor, e então  
põem os beckers de lado. As luzes diminuem à medida que um se aproxima do outro.]   
  
Narração de Kasuga:  
Eu me lembro, a alguns anos atrás, me mudando para uma outra cidade. Eu me lembro da  
sensação de novidade e aquele sentimento de insegurança. Tudo era diferente e eu me  
sentia sozinho. Desta vez, eu tinha alguém comigo - e eu espero que isso torne a  
transição mais fácil. Aqui, nesta nova cidade, nós teremos a chance de fazer alguma  
coisa em meio a contra este monte de mudanças.   
  
[Quando seus lábios iam se tocar, Kasuga de repente dá um salto para trás. O nariz de  
Ayukawa se retrai assim que ela sente o cheiro, também.]  
  
Voz vinda do quarto ao lado:  
Desculpe!  
  
Narração de Kasuga:  
Bem, algumas coisas não mudaram tanto, afinal!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CRÉDITOS  
Design dos Novos Personagens/EscritorStephen Tsai  
Co-escritorAndy Combs  
Vladimir Zelevinsky  
Pré-leitores Ravi Konchigeri  
Derek Work  
Christian Gadeken  
Scott Bolland  
Agradecimentos especiais aHitoshi Doi  
Tradutor para a língua portuguesaVerythrax Draconis  
  
Uma tirada de chapéu e uma grade reverência paraMatsumoto Izumi por ter  
começado tudo isso.  
  
Se eu deixei alguém de fora, minhas desculpas. Quaisquer enganos/gafes são de inteira  
responsabilidade minha. Se há algo aqui de que você deseje reclamar, reclame para mim,  
e apenas para mim. Obrigado por despender do seu tempo lendo este episódio da minha  
série. Eu tenho o próximo episódio em desenvolvimento.  
  
Espero que você tenha gostado e obrigado novamente!  
  
====================================================================================  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em www.dhc.net/~stsai/koc/.  
Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor. Sinta-se à vontade  
para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site. Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos  
seus devidos autores/tradutores. (e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
23/11/2001  
  
==================================================================================== 


	2. Novos Nomes, Novas Caras

Escrito por Stephen Tsai (koc@ml.usagi.org)  
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com)  
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor  
  
27/11/2001 Script ver. 1.1  
  
  
Episódio 2 - Novos Nomes, Novas Caras  
  
[A cena muda para o Yujou-kan. A paz da manhã é interrompida pelo som do bip do alarme  
de um relógio, vindo de uma das janelas abertas do segundo andar. Alguns minutos  
depois, o som de um telefone tocando se junta ao barulho. Kasuga olha com os olhos  
embaçados para o telefone. Ele rola para o lado e bate no aparelho, derrubando o fone  
ao lado de sua cabeça. Como ele não ouve ninguém, ele vira o fone ao contrário.]   
  
Kasuga:  
[Meio dormindo.] Sim...?  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Ao telefone.] Kasuga-kun! o que você está fazendo aí ainda? Você não sabe que horas  
são?  
  
Kasuga:  
[Olha sonolento para o relógio, e então desperta de repente.] WHAAAH! [cai no chão,  
veste suas calças e sua camiseta, pega os seus livros, enquanto engole um resto de  
onigiri*.] Eu vou me atrasar! [Ele se vira e corre para a porta, nem se preocupando  
em desligar o telefone.] Droga! [Olha para a sua bicicleta, e balança a cabeça.] Eu  
não tenho tempo nem pra ir pedalando! Eu vou ter que usar o meu poder! [Concentra-se  
e desaparece.]  
*Bolinho de arroz com salmão salgado, ou com frutas em conserva   
  
[A cena muda para o quarto de Ayukawa. Ela está toda vestida, com seus livros  
debaixo do braço, olhando para o relógio impacientemente.   
  
Kasuga:  
[Teleporta-se para o quarto.] Desculpe pelo atraso, Ayukawa! Eu vim o mais rápido que  
pude!  
  
Ayukawa:  
Percebi... [Olha para ele de cima a baixo e não contém um sorriso.] Sua camiseta está  
ao contrário...  
  
Kasuga:  
[Arruma-se em silêncio.] ...  
  
Narração de Kasuga:  
Este era o primeiro dia de aula. Neste dia limpo, o campus estava cheio de calouros,  
pais e professores reunidos nas praças e nos auditórios principais. A cerimônia de  
entrada já estava em andamento e as turmas já estavam se preparando para o início do  
semestre. Este era um dia muito importante; era um dia pelo qual estávamos esperando  
por toda a nossa vida...   
  
[A cena muda para a praça principal do campus. A praça está cheia de pais de novos  
alunos, sentados em cadeiras dobráveis. Cada vez mais deles chegam, parando em pé nas  
passarelas ao redor da praça. Kasuga, Takashi e Ayukawa estavam sentados juntos no  
meio da multidão. No pódio central, o mestre de cerimônias dá as boas-vindas aos  
calouros e seus pais, a aquela grande ocasião.]   
  
Mestre de Cerimônias:  
...este é a prova do trabalho e da ética de estudo que é tão importante para o Japão!  
Tenham orgulho de seus feitos, para vocês que...  
  
Kasuga:  
[Sussurrando para Ayukawa.] Me diga, onde estão os seus pais?  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Sussurrando em resposta.] Eles não puderam vir. Eles tiveram que ir para uma  
apresentação no exterior assim que eu me mudei.   
  
Kasuga:  
[Olha para ela e para Takashi, e pensa consigo mesmo.] Acho que eu tenho sorte...  
  
[A cena muda para algumas horas mais tarde. A multidão se dispersa, com alunos indo  
se preparar para as suas primeiras aulas.]   
  
Takashi:  
[Para Ayukawa.] Você tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente? Nós ainda temos algumas  
horas antes das aulas da tarde começarem.  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Cumprimenta-o com uma reverência.] Obrigada, mas não. Eu ainda tenho que comprar  
algums materiais antes de começarem as aulas.  
  
Kasuga:  
Que tal se eu fosse com você?  
  
Ayukawa:  
Não, eu realmente tenho que ir. [Se vira para ir embora, mas pára.] Que tal se eu te  
encontrasse no centro acadêmico hoje à tarde, depois da aula? Eu devo estar livre lá  
pelas quatro.  
  
Kasuga:  
Ahh... claro. Seria ótimo. [Observa ela ir embora.] Fico pensando se não há nada  
errado...  
  
Takashi:  
[Percebe a preocupação de Kasuga e põe a mão em seu ombro.] Ela vai ficar bem. Se ela  
quiser falar sobre isso, você vai saber.  
  
[Kasuga concorda, com uma cara preocupada.]  
  
[A cena muda para a livraria do campus. Ayukawa deixa sua bolsa no guarda-volume e  
vai para a seção de livros de arte. Ela caminha entre as estantes, pesquisando as  
prateleiras de livros. Quando ela acha o livro que procura, ela o tira da prateleira  
e vira-se. entretanto, ao fazer isso o livro escapa de suas mãos, acabando por bater  
em outro aluno.]   
  
Ayukawa:  
Oops! Me desculpe!   
  
Aluno:  
Por favor... [Inclina-se para pegar o livro.] Permita-me. [Estende os livros para  
ela.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
Ahh... obrigada. [O rapaz tem cabelo castanho e é cerca de 30cm mais alto que ela.  
Seu corpo parecia ter sido esculpido e seu rosto transmitia confiança e charme.]   
  
Aluno:  
[Cumprimenta-a com uma curvatura.] Por favor aceite as minhas desculpas. Meu nome é  
Hayashibara Akira.   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Quase para si mesma.] O jogador de beisebol?  
  
Hayashibara:  
[Concorda.] Hã... e seu nome é...?   
  
Ayukawa:  
Meu nome é Ayukawa Madoka.   
  
Hayashibara:  
Muito prazer em conhecê-la. [Põe a mão no bolso.] Diga-me, você gostaria de assistir  
o jogo de abertura da temporada? [Oferece-lhe um ingresso de atleta para o estádio  
de beisebol.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Incerta.] Bem, eu já tenho um compromisso com outra pessoa...  
  
Hayashibara:  
[Oferece-lhe outro ingresso.] Traga-o também, então. [Seus dentes brilham quando ele  
sorri.] Espero vê-la de novo. Talvez após o jogo?   
  
Ayukawa:  
Claro... [Então para si mesma depois que Hayashibara vai embora.] Cara bonito...  
  
[A cena muda para o prédio de matemática. Dentro, o corredor central está abarrotado  
de estudantes entrando no salão principal.]  
  
Kimura:  
[Acena.] Kasuga-san! Kasuga-san! [Corre até ele e se engancha em seu braço.]   
  
Kasuga:  
[Embaraçado.] Ha-ha... Kimura-san! Quem bom vê-la de novo!  
  
[Os dois entram no grande salão de aula. O salão é composto de um auditório de 2  
andares de altura, com carteiras dispostas formando uma escadaria. Na parte mais  
baixa da sala está um quadro-negro composto de três paineis corrediços. Estudantes  
de todos os tipos entram na sala, ocupando as carteiras disponíveis. Enquanto eles  
entram, Kimura repentinamente reconhece alguém à distância e começa a acenar e a  
pular, sinalizando.]   
  
Kimura:  
Ahh! Saito-san! Saito-san!   
  
[Ao ouvir o seu nome, um dos estudantes se vira e seu rosto se acende em  
reconhecimento. É um rapaz alto, magro, com cabelo castanho-avermelhado, usando um  
óculos de armação fina.]  
  
Saito:  
Ahh...Kimura-san! Eu não sabia que você estava na turma do Oinuma-sensei.  
  
Kasuga:  
Ehh? Vocês se conhecem?   
  
Kimura:  
[Concorda com a cabeça, com veemência.] Un! Nós nos conhecemos numa turma do juku*!  
[Para Saito.] Este é o Kasuga Kyosuke! Ele vai ser o meu colega de estudo!  
*Escola preparatória para os exames de admissão  
[N.T.: o equivalente ao nosso 'cursinho'.]  
  
Saito:  
Ehh? [Sorri.] Heh, heh...! Cara de sorte!   
  
Kasuga:  
Hey, hey! [Levanta as mãos, na defensiva.] Nos só vamos estudar juntos, só isso!   
  
Saito:  
[Não convencido, mas num tom amigável.] Claro que vocês vão...! [Continua sorrindo,  
então vira-se para o lado. Ei, eu quero que você conheça o meu amigo, Kasamatsu  
Teruhiko!]   
  
[Sentado ao lado de Saito, está um outro rapaz. Ele tem cabelos catanhos, óculos com  
lentes grossas e peso acima da média. Ele sorri, mas algo em seu sorriso sugere um  
comportamento que deixa Kasuga um pouco nervoso. Ele se inclina para frente e oferece  
sua mão.]  
  
Kasamatsu:  
Praser em conhecê-lo, Kasuga-san!  
  
Kasuga:  
[Aperta a mão de Kasamatsu.] Prazer em conhecê--Gyaa...! [Solta a mão rapidamente,  
assustado com o choque que corre pelo seu braço] O-o que é...?  
  
Kasamatsu:  
[Orgulhosamente mostra uma campainha elétrica em sua mão.] Peguei você!  
  
Saito:  
[Cochicha para Kasamatsu, cobrindo parte de seu rosto.] Teruhiko, você está me  
deixando sem graça...!  
  
[Enquanto isso, Hayashibara entra na sala. Ele dá uma olhada ao redor e senta-se  
numa cadeira a umas duas fileiras à frente de Kasuga, Saito e Kasamatsu.]  
  
Saito:  
Ei! [Para Kasamatsu.] Olha só que está na nossa turma também!  
  
Kasamatsu:  
Aquele é o Hayashibara Akira?  
  
Kimura:  
[Seus olhos ficam em formato de corações.] Ohhh... ele é tão lindo...!  
  
Kasuga:  
[Escutando o comentário.] Quem?  
  
[Assim que Hayashibara se senta, um grupo de garotas o cercam, extasiadas.  
  
Kasuga:  
[Observando a reação das garotas.] Hmmm... Queria saber, o que há de tão especial nele?  
  
Saito:  
[Sem acreditar.] Você não conhece ele? Ele é o shortstop* principal das finais do  
Torneio Japonês de Beisebol Colegial**! E tem mais, o pai dele é bastante rico!   
*posição de beisebol, entre a segunda e a terceira bases.  
**N.T.: All-Japan Senior High School Baseball Tournament, no original.  
  
Kasuga:  
Rico?   
  
Kasamatsu:  
Yup... seu pai é presidente de uma das maiores empresas de tranportes em Tóquio!   
  
Saito:  
Sim... e ele tem um pouco de influência nos Yomiuri Giants também! [parecendo estar  
com um pouco de inveja.] Quero dizer, esse cara nasceu em berço de ouro!   
  
Kasuga:  
[Para si mesmo.] Ser rico não faz dele especial. [Olha novamente para Hayashibara e  
pensa na reação das garotas.] Estou feliz de não ter que competir com ele...   
  
[A cena muda para uma hora depois. A aula termina, e Kasuga levanta-se para sair.]  
  
Kasamatsu:  
Diga, Kasuga-san! [Dá uma batida nas costas de Kasuga, em sinal de camaradagem.] Me  
conte uma coisa: Você tem bastante experiência com garotas?   
  
Kasuga:  
[Embaraçado.] Bem... hã...  
  
Kasamatsu:  
Deixe-me te contar uma coisa! [Passa a mão nas suas costas, enquanto fala.] As  
garotas às vezes são como crianças! Elas só querem que você dê atenção à elas. [Sorri  
maliciosamente, enquanto olha sugestivamente na direção de Kimura.] Entende o que eu  
digo?  
  
Kasuga:  
Ahh... claro. [Vira-se para ir embora.] Eu tenho que encontrar alguém! Até a próxima!  
[Deixa a sala.]  
  
Kimura:  
[Fica olhando para as costas de Kasuga enquanto ele se afasta.] Ohh...! [Para  
Kasamatsu.] Isso foi cruel! [Começa a andar na direção de Kasuga.]   
  
Kasamatsu:  
[Gentilmente a segura pelo ombro.] Não se preocupe...  
  
Kimura:  
Mas...   
  
Kasamatsu:  
[Dá uma risada.] Eu vai morrer de tanto rir! Você vai ver!  
  
[A cena muda para o prédio de Belas Artes. Dentro, vários alunos estão carregando  
seus instrumentos e guardando-os nos armários. Ayukawa entra, carregando uma maleta de   
instrumentos junto com os seus livros, e se dirige para o auditório principal. Apesar  
do edifício ser antigo, havia ainda uma palpável aura de tradição. Enquanto os alunos  
se sentavam, um senhor de meia-idade, ruivo e sisudo atravessou o salão e bateu sua  
baqueta no balcão, chamando a atenção de todos.]  
  
Professor 1:  
[Em pé junto ao balcão.] Saudações alunos, e bem vindos ao primeiro ensaio de nossa  
banda. Eu sou Ono Ryusuke, o diretor de nossa sinfônica. [Faz um gesto para uma  
professora parada ao seu lado.] Shiratori Kinuko será a diretora de concertos, e  
assim sendo, comandará os ensaios durante as aulas. Durante o semestre, os primeiros  
alunos da turma serão chamados para realizarem recitais, como parte de seu currículo.  
Depois das avaliações, aqueles que se qualificarem devem me procurar para tratarmos à  
respeito dos arranjos de horário.   
  
[A primeira reunião da turma termina e os alunos se dividem em grupos, de acordo com  
os seus instrumentos.] Ayukawa se dirige para o grupo de instrumentos de sopro,  
senta-se e tira o seu saxofone damaleta. Enquanto ela se aquece, um homem mais velho  
se aproxima dela.]  
  
Professor 2:  
Você toca muito bem. Muito bom, principalmente para uma caloura.   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Pára por um instante.] Obrigada... [Ela olha o homem de cima a baixo. Ele é alto, e  
está usando um cavanhaque castanho, cuidadosamente aparado. Diferente do  
comportamento rígido de Ono, ele tem o jeito casual de um músico de jazz.]  
  
Professor 2:  
Eu sou Handa Shun. Eu dirijo a banda da universidade, mas eu também sou caçador de  
talentos para algumas danceterias e clubes de jazz da região.   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Interessada.] Clubes de jazz?  
  
Handa:  
Bandas para shows ao vivo em boates. O pagamento é um pouco melhor que o dos  
empregos de meio-período que os estudantes costumam procurar. E, no seu caso, pode  
ser uma boa maneira de desenvolver o seu talento como música, enquanto ganha um bom  
dinheiro.  
  
Ayukawa:  
Me parece muito bom.  
  
Handa:  
[Oferece à ela os cartões de algumas casas noturnas.] Se você estiver interessada, eu  
estou organizando bandas para alguns destes clubes. Nós estaremos fazendo os testes  
nos próximos dois dias. Te vejo lá! [faz uma pequena curvatura e vai embora.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Folheando alguns dos cartões de clubes. Um em particular chama a sua atenção], Club  
Noir, hein? Talvez eu visite este primeiro...   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[INTERVALO COMERCIAL.]   
  
[A cena muda para a beira do Seyruun. Amelia, Gourry e Lina Inverse acabaram de lutar  
com alguns caçadores de recompensas.]  
  
Lina:  
[Frustrada.] Este é o quinto grupo hoje! Quando é que estes caras vão por na cabeça  
que nós somos inocentes? [Emburrada.] O que nós precisamos é de algum tipo de  
propaganda.  
  
Amelia:  
[Excitada.] Sabe o que seria legal? Juntar um monte de coisas sobre a gente e colocar  
num site na internet, permitindo que todos os Guerreiros da Justiça tenham acesso à  
notícias em tempo real sobre a nossa eterna luta pela Verdade e Justiça! [Seus olhos  
brilham.]  
  
Gourry:  
[Confuso.] Mas Amelia... nós não conhecemos ninguém que saiba fazer isso?  
  
[Vinheta musical.]   
  
Logo:  
IBM World Wide Web Design. Soluções para um mundo pequeno.  
  
[Nota do Autor: disclaimer padrão.]  
  
[FIM DO INTERVALO COMERCIAL.]   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[A cena muda para rua principal do campus. Livrarias e cafés são vistos ao fundo.  
Kasuga está esperando em frente a um dos prédios. Enquanto ele espera, várias pessoas  
olham em sua direção, cochicham entre si e as vezes até apontam em sua direção, dando  
risadas. Sua curiosidade é interrompida quando ele vê Ayukawa virando a esquina.]  
  
Kasuga:  
Ayukawa! [Acena para chamar a sua atenção.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
Kasuga-kun! [Percebe alguma coisa nas costas de Kasuga.] Ei! O que é isso? [Dá a  
volta nele e puxa um pedaço de papel. Escrito no papel está "Encalhado no A*!". Ela  
olha para o papel e não consegue segurar uma risada.] Você deve estar brincando!  
*"A" = beijar, "B" = tocar e acariciar, "C" = sexo, "D" = gravidez  
  
Kasuga:  
O que é-? Quem será que... Kasamatsu!   
  
[A cena muda para o café do centro acadêmico. As aulas da tarde de Kasuga e Ayukawa  
já terminaram. Dois copos de chá quente estão sobre a sua mesa. Eles aproveitam o  
chá antes do jantar.]  
  
Kasuga:  
...então Egami-san ameçou jogar toda a mobília para fora. Na verdade eu não sei se  
ele conseguiria carregar tudo aquilo sozinho... talvez ele costume chamar alguém para  
ajudar.   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Distraída.] Um.   
  
Kasuga:  
Em compensação, ele parece estar fazendo o seu serviço. O prédio está em boas  
condições, especialmente pela sua idade. Não há goteiras no telhado, e o encanamento  
funciona bem. Apesar de eu não gostar de ter que subir as escadas para usar o  
banheiro e ter que escovar os dentes na pia do corredor, [Ri.] eu trocaria de lugar  
com você, se eu pudesse.   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Calmamente.] Então vamos trocar.   
  
Kasuga:  
De qualquer modo, isso... hã? O que foi que você disse?  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Suspira.] Eu realmente gostaria de morar em outro lugar.  
  
Kasuga:  
Mas porquê? Você tem um lugar maravilhoso!  
  
Ayukawa:  
O lugar *é* legal... mas minha colega de quarto não é tão legal assim.  
  
Kasuga:  
Ah... Entendo. Mas isso... é tão ruim assim?  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Assente com a cabeça.] Se continuar assim, eu acho que vou me mudar no final do  
semestre.  
  
Kasuga:  
Mudar-se? Pra onde?  
  
Ayukawa:  
Eu não sei. A sua pensão não tem nenhum quarto vago... [Sorrindo.] Talvez eu acabe  
me mudando para o seu quarto.  
  
Kasuga:  
Ayukawa!   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Ri.] Estou brincando! [Ficando séria.] Mas atualmente eu estou feliz que ela mal  
fica em casa. Se não fosse por isso, Eu provavelmente já teria me mudado.   
  
Kasuga:  
Huh... onde é que ela vai?  
  
Ayukawa:  
Ela sai cedo para trabalhar, e só volta tarde da noite. Deve ser alguma empresa de  
contabilidade, eu acho. Eu nunca perguntei. [Seu rosto se ilumina.] Ah, eu consegui  
dois ingressos para o primeiro jogo de beisebol. [Mostra os ingressos de atleta.]  
Você gostaria de ir?  
  
Kasuga:  
Sim, claro! [Percebe que aqueles são ingressos especiais para atletas, ao invés de  
ingressos normais.] Me diga, onde você conseguiu eles?  
  
Ayukawa:  
Foi alguém que eu conheci que me deu.  
  
Kasuga:  
Quem?  
  
Ayukawa:  
Hayashibara Akira. Eu acabei esbarrando nele na livraria esta tarde.  
  
Kasuga:  
[Seus olhos se arregalam.] Você quer dizer... o jogador de beisebol?  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Sinceramente.] Sim, ele mesmo.   
  
Kasuga:  
[Empalidecendo.] O jogador de beisebol... rico... e bonitão?  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Rindo.] Porquê, Kasuga-kun... você está com ciúmes?  
  
Kasuga:  
[Levanta-se.] É claro que não!  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Ficando séria.] Kasuga-kun, nós só conversamos! Não há nada que você precise se  
preocupar!  
  
Kasuga:  
[Senta-se novamente.] Eu acho que ainda estou um pouco...  
  
Ayukawa:  
Diga, quais são seus planos para hoje à noite?  
  
Kasuga:  
Bem... Eu marquei de estudar com alguns colegas, mas...   
  
Ayukawa:  
Sem problema. Ë bom que você esteja começando a estudar mais cedo, pra variar. Melhor  
do que quando você estava no colégio, deixando tudo para a última hora.   
  
Kasuga:  
[Concorda, desconfortável.] Ahh... hai. [Para si mesmo, começando a suar.] Oh, droga!  
Espero que eu não tenha que competir com ele...  
  
[A cena muda para o pensionato. Está começando a entardecer. Kasuga e Katsu estão  
subindo o morro e param no meio do caminho. Ele vêem uma pilha de caixas novas na  
calçada. Uma garota baixa, com cabelos castanhos vem andando da entrada do prédio e  
começa a carregar uma caixa, quando percebe os dois rapazes vindo pela rua.]   
  
Garota 1:  
Vocês rapazes moram aqui?   
  
Katsu:  
Sim... você está se mudando para cá?  
  
Garota 1:  
[Concorda.] Que tal se vocês me dessem uma ajuda?  
  
Kasuga:  
Claro, nós temos algum tempo... [Levanta uma caixa.]  
  
Garota 1:  
Obrigada! Eu sou Miyasato Yuko! Nós estamos nos mudando para o quarto 2.  
  
[Katsu e Miyasato começam a pegar as outras caixas, enquanto Kasuga entra na pensão.  
Ele empurra a porta número dois, abrindo-a. De repente, ele vê Miyasato à sua frente  
novamente.]  
  
Kasuga:  
Miyasato-san! Como foi que você passou por mim?  
  
Miyasato:  
Ei, cretino! [Ameaçadoramente.] O quê você está fazendo com as minhas coisas?  
  
Kasuga:  
Do que você está falando? Você acabou de me dizer para levá-las...!  
  
Miyasato:  
[Fecha o punho e agarra a camisa de Kasuga.] A única coisa que eu vou te dizer é...!   
  
Miyasato Yuko:  
[Vindo atrás de Katsu.] Yoko! Eles vieram nos ajudar!   
  
Katsu:  
Ehh...? [Olha para Yoko e Yuko cuidadosamente.] Gêmeas...?  
  
Miyasato Yoko:  
Eh? [Olha para Kasuga, e então fica vermelha.] M-me desculpe!  
  
Egami:  
QUE É TODA ESSA BARULHEIRA!?! [Vem pisando forte até o quarto 2, então volta a sua  
atenção para Kasuga.] Eu já devia ter imaginado que você estava envolvido!   
  
Kasuga:  
Err... Ooya-san!   
  
Egami:  
[Vira-se para as suas novas pensionistas.] E onde estavam vocês duas? Vocês deveriam  
estr aqui a semana passada! Isso aqui não é um albergue de caridade!   
  
Miyasato Yuko:  
[Temerosa.] Bem, nós nos atrasamos porque...  
  
Egami:  
[Interrompendo-a.] Não me interessa! Aluguel deve ser pago no dia primeiro, sem  
exceções. A menos que você goste de carregar sua mobília para dentro de novo!   
  
Miyasato-tachi:  
[As duas ficam em posição de sentido, com uma atenção assustada.] HAI!  
  
[Depois de mais algumas caixas, Kasuga e Katsu sobem as escadas e entram no quarto  
número 5. Os dois se sentam ao redor de uma mesa quadrada de dobrar, e começar a  
abrir os seus livros, preparando-se para resolver os seus promeiros exercícios de  
casa.]  
  
Kasuga:  
[Observando o livro de exercícios.] Humm... Oinuma-sensei não é nada fácil.  
  
Katsu:  
[Tamborilando um tubo de ensaio entre as suas mãos.] Estou vendo. E olha que me  
disseram que na faculdade seria só festas e viagens...   
  
Kasuga:  
Kimura-san deve chegar logo. Talvez ela saiba um pouco de matemática.   
  
Katsu:  
Mas também pode ser que ela precise de nossa ajuda com matemática. De qualquer  
maneira, nós vamos gastar um bom tempo aqui para resolver todos estes problemas.   
  
[Uma batida à porta interrompe Katsu.]  
  
Kasuga:  
[Levanta-se e abre a porta, encontrando Kimura parada no corredor.] Entre! Pode se  
sentar!  
  
Kimura:  
Oi! Desculpem o atraso!  
  
Katsu:  
Ei, sem problema! Kasuga e eu acabamos de começar!  
  
Kasuga:  
Sim, sente-se! Nós iamos ver como cada um de nós resolveu o primeiro problema.  
  
Kimura:  
[Senta-se.] Acho que eu estou com sorte! Poder estar aqui com vocês dois aqui para  
me ajudarem com tudo isso!   
  
Kasuga:  
[Mostra o seu caderno para Kimura.] Foi assim que eu resolvi este. O que você acha?  
  
Kimura:  
Nossa... que interessante! Eu nunca pensei que isso poderia ser resolvido desta  
forma!  
  
Kasuga:  
[Parecendo confuso.] Éé...? Como você fez?  
  
Kimura:  
[Puxa uma folha em branco e pega um lápis.] Bem... deixe-me ver. Primeiro, se a  
elipse é descrita na equação x^2 / a^2 + y^2 / b^2 = 1, nós temos que isolar y,  
obtendo y = (b / a) * raiz quadrada de (a^2 - x^2) para a primeira parte. A área é  
A = 4 * (integral de 0 para a de (b / a) * raiz quadrada de (a^2 - x^2) dx), que dá  
o resultado óbvio de pi * a * b. Certo?   
  
Kasuga:  
Err....   
  
Katsu:  
Umm....   
  
Kimura:  
[Seus olhos brilham, com o lápis correndo pelo papel.] Para achar a circunferência, o  
modo mais fácil é usando a descrição paramétrica da elipse, que é x = a cos(t),  
y = b sin(t). A fórmula do comprimento é L = 4 * (integral de 0 para pi / 2 da raiz  
quadrada de (a^2 sin^2 t + b^2 cos^2 t) dt). Esta é uma integral elíptica, e você  
deve ver as tabelas de integrais para achar a resposta.   
  
Kasuga:  
[Espantado.] Ahh... certo...   
  
Kimura:  
Ah sim, e o mais legal é que a elipse pertence a classe das projeções cônicas, e  
isso pode ser encarado como um círculo visto de lado. se um dos eixos permanecer o  
mesmo, a = r, e o outro for mudado pelo fator de b = r * (b / r), então a área é  
simplesmente A = pi r^2 = pi * a * b, que é a mesma resposta que nós conseguimos  
antes!  
[N.T.: Ufa! =P]  
  
Katsu:  
[Seu lápis cai da sua mão parada.] Ahh... certo... [Para si mesmo.] Esqueça o que eu  
disse...  
  
[Os dois copiam as soluções de Kimura em seus respectivos cadernos.]   
  
Kasuga:  
[para Kimura.] Isso é impressionante... Você realmente conhece matemática tanto assim?  
  
Kimura:  
[Corando.] Bem, mais ou menos... é que os meus pais sempre me incentivaram para que  
eu praticasse.  
  
Katsu:  
Bem, quando terminarmos, que tal vir com a gente até o Club Noir? Eles tem yakitori*,  
um bom sakê, e uma pista de dança. O que você acha?  
*carne em cubos, churrasco no estilo japonês, feito de frango e vegetais grelhados  
em espetos de metal ou bambu.  
  
Kimura:  
[Seus olhos se iluminam.] Sério?  
  
Katsu:  
Sim... assim que terminarmos estes problemas.   
  
Kimura:  
[Entusiasmada.] Então podemos ir agora? [Mostra o seu caderno para os dois.] Eu já  
resolvi todos! Vocês poderiam dar uma olhada e conferir se está tudo certo?   
  
Kasuga:  
Bem... [Folheia o caderno.] Me parece que está tudo certo.   
  
Katsu:  
Eles... ahh... parecem certos pra mim também...  
  
Kimura:  
Então vamos! [Levanta-se da cadeira e sai correndo para esperar por Kasuga e Katsu  
no andar de baixo da pensão.]  
  
Kasuga:  
[Depois que Kimura sai.] *Ela* precisa de ajuda em matémática?   
  
Katsu:  
[Resmunga e cobre o rosto, para esconder o seu constrangimento.] Como é que eu podia  
saber?   
  
[A cena muda para o Club Noir. Quando Kasuga, Kimura e Katsu entram, o barulho  
incessante da música da boate invade os seus ouvidos. Após pagarem a entrada, eles  
encontram uma mesa próxima ao bar. A fumaça se ergue das grelhas onde os espetos  
são preparados, soltando chiados de vapor. Após pedirem um prato de yakitori e uma  
garrafa de sakê, os três se sentam e observam o pessoal dançando noite adentro.]   
  
Kasuga:  
Já tomou sakê? [Enche o copo de Katsu.]  
  
Kimura:  
[Sacode a cabeça.] Hum! Tem gosto do quê?  
  
Katsu:  
Só tem um jeito de descobrir! [Enche o copo de Kimura.]  
  
Kimura:  
[Pega o copo com um pouco de receio, e cuidadosamente toma metade de sua dose.] Uau!  
[Engole o resto da dose.] Eu me sinto tonta e quente por dentro!   
  
[Kasuga e Katsu olham-se um pouco preocupados.]   
  
Katsu:  
[Cochicha para Kasuga, enquanto ele pega um espetinho de yakatori.] Um pouco cedo  
pra ela sentir tontura, não acha?   
  
Kasuga:  
[Cochicha de volta.] Talvez seja porque ela nunca bebeu antes... [Dá uma olhada pela  
danceteria. Neste momento, a pista está cheia de estudantes e outros jovens. Ele pega  
o seu espetinho e de repente o derruba em seu prato de molho de soja. Ele esfrega  
seus olhos para ter certeza do que está vendo.] Não pode ser... [Levanta-se e vai em  
direção da pista de dança, deixando Katsu e Kimura sozinhos na mesa.]   
  
Katsu:  
Ei, Kasuga? O que você está fazendo? [Percebe que Kasuga não está escutando.] Queria  
saber o que há de errado com ele...  
  
[A cena muda para a pista de dança. A fumaça de gelo-seco mistura-se com as luzes  
coloridas da pista de dança, criando um clima de irrealidade. Girando lentamente no  
teto, um globo de luz reflete os seus raios luminosos. Neste mar de luzes e sons,  
Kasuga anda lentamente até a beira da pista, por onde os casais entram e saem. Kasuga  
se aproxima do casal que ele reconheceu.]   
  
Kasuga:  
Aquela é a Ayukawa... e quem está com ela é o... [Reconhecendo-o repentinamente.] Hayashibara!  
  
[Enquanto ele os observa, a música parece acalmar e as luzes diminuem, com a  
neblina dando ao salão uma aparência de sonho. Hayashibara gentilmente puxa Ayukawa  
para perto, quando a música chega em seus acordes finais. Ela resiste a princípio,  
mas então sorri. Lentamente, enquanto a música diminui, os seus lábios se aproximam.]  
  
Kasuga:  
Não pode ser...! [Kasuga pisca, então olha novamente. De volta ao mundo real, Ayukawa  
e Hayashibara estão saindo da pista de dança.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
Obrigada pela dança.  
  
Hayashibara:  
Não por isso. Gostei de sair com você hoje.  
  
[Assim que eles saem da pista, Kasuga se aproxima deles.]  
  
[A cena munda para a mesa de Kimura e Katsu. Agora, o nariz de Kimura começa a ficar  
vermelho e seus olhos começam a embaçar. Katsu, ficando um pouco preocupado, e chega  
próximo a Kimura.]  
  
Katsu:  
Ei... [Sacode Kimura.] Você está bem?  
  
Kimura:  
Wheeee...! [Ela olha em volta.] Cadê o Kyo-chan?  
  
Katsu:  
Kyo-chan?   
  
Kimura:  
[Concorda.] Kyo-chan. Ele não parece um Kyo-chan pra você?   
  
Katsu:  
[Suspira.] Xiii. Você está bêbada! E olha que você só tomou dois copos de sakê!  
  
Kimura:  
Eeeeeeu não estou bêbada! [Sacode a cabeça e sorri.]  
  
Katsu:  
Ah é? [Levanta as suas mãos, mostrando a ela o dedo indicador de sua mão direita e o  
indicador e o dedo médio da sua mão esquerda.] Quantos dedos tem aqui?  
  
Kimura:  
[Sacode mais ainda a cabeça e olha sem expressão para os dedos de Katsu.] Um, dois,  
três... cinco, oito, treze... vinte-e-um, trinta-e-quatro, cinquenta-e-cinco...  
wheeee...! [Continua a recitar a sequência de Fibonacci, enquanto Katsu lentamente  
põe suas mão novamente subre a mesa.]   
  
Katsu:  
[Para si mesmo.] Ai, caramba! Nós temos que levá-la para casa. Se pelo menos eu  
conseguisse achar o Kasuga para me ajudar... eu não posso simplesmente deixá-la  
assim. Acho que eu vou ter que esperar ele. [Põe os cotovelos sobre a mesa, se  
preparando para uma longa espera, mas a sua vigília é interrompida por Kimura, que  
começa a bater o copo em suas costelas.] O que é is-?  
  
Kimura:  
Vai lá! Me dá mais um! [Estende a mão até a garrafa de sakê.]  
  
Katsu:  
Não! [Pega a garrafa e segura-a junto de si, mantendo-a fora do alcance de Kimura.]  
Acho que você já bebeu demais! Assim que o Kasuga voltar nós vamos te levar pra casa.   
  
[A cena muda para Kasuga. Ele está em pé junto à beira da pista de dança, indo na  
direção de Ayukawa e Hayashibara.]   
  
Kasuga:  
[Dando um passo à frente, tentando parecer o mais confiante possível.] Ayukawa...  
  
Hayashibara:  
Ah, Kasuga-san! [Sorri gentilmente.] Ayukawa-san me falou muito sobre você.  
Interessante que temos o mesmo professor de matemática,. Prazer em conhecê-lo!  
[Oferece a sua mão.]  
  
Kasuga:  
Ahh... hai... [Aperta a mão de Hayashibara fracamente, enquanto a sua determinação  
acaba se esvaindo de seu rosto.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
Kasuga-kun, eu achei que você estava estudando.   
  
Kasuga:  
Nós estávamos, mas terminamos cedo.  
  
Hayashibara:  
Então, onde você está sentado? Vamos...  
  
Kasuga:  
[Aponta.] Logo ali. Uhh... [Respira fundo. Para Ayukawa.] Ayukawa, me concede esta  
dança?   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Fica um pouco surpresa com a objetividade de Kasuga, mas sorri.] Claro...  
  
[Enquanto eles voltam para a pista de dança, a barulho das pessoas aumenta um pouco  
à medida que as luzes diminuem para um ritmo mais calmo.  
  
DJ:  
OK! Esta é para todos os apaixonados! [Põe para tocar uma melodia lenta e romântica.  
Quando começa o primeiro verso da música, os casais nas pista se aproximam um do  
outro.]   
  
Narração de Kasuga:  
É nessas horas que eu percebo o quão sortudo eu realmente sou. Aqui estava eu,  
dançando de rosto colado com Ayukawa, e segurando-a assim próximo a mim me fazia  
tremer tanto que eu quase perdi o passo. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de seu cabelo, e  
o mundo parecia desaparecer à nossa volta.  
  
[A cena muda para mais tarde naquela noite. Agora de em seu quarto, Kasuga está  
deitado em seu futon, tentando dormir.]  
  
Narração de Kasuga:  
Naquele dia tão importante, eu realmente comecei a perceber as possíveis  
consequências de meus atos. Entre os novos amigos que fiz naquele dia, talvez pela  
primeira vez eu conheci alguém que poderia se tornar meu rival. E mais, eu não estava  
melhorando em nada a situação, ao cometer os mesmos erros de sempre. [Vira-se e  
suspira. Ele fecha os olhos e tenta dormir, mas os abre novamente, resoluto.] Isso  
não vai acontecer de novo! De um jeito ou de outro, eu vou fazer algo sobre isso!   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CRÉDITOS  
  
Design dos Novos Personagens/Escritor:  
Stephen Tsai  
  
Co-escritor:  
Andy Combs  
Vladimir Zelevinsky  
  
Pré-leitores:  
Ravi Konchigeri  
Derek Work  
Christian Gadeken  
Chung-Mau Cheng  
Robert Carragher  
Paolo Valladolid  
  
Agradecimentos especiais a:  
Hitoshi Doi  
  
Tradutor para a língua portuguesa:  
Verythrax Draconis  
  
Uma tirada de chapéu e uma grande reverência para:  
Matsumoto Izumi,  
por ter começado tudo isso.  
  
Se eu deixei alguém de fora, minhas desculpas. Quaisquer enganos/gafes são de inteira  
responsabilidade minha. Se você tem algo a reclamar, escreva para stsai@netcom.com.  
  
Obrigado por despender do seu tempo lendo este episódio da minha série. Eu tenho o  
próximo episódio em desenvolvimento.  
  
Espero que você tenha gostado e obrigado novamente!  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Para os novos leitores: Eu estarei lançando perfis dos personagens, descrições dos  
locais e situações mais importantes, rotativamente à cada episódio. Se há algum  
personagem, local ou evento em particular sobre o qual você gostaria de saber mais e  
não está sendo mostrado, não hesite em me mandar um email e eu lhe mandarei uma nota  
ou uma cópia do episódio onde ele é apresentado.  
  
Foco em Katsu Ritsu [Introduzido no Episódio 1]: vizinho do quarto ao lado do de  
Kasuga, ele mora no quarto número 6 do pensionato. Katsu é calouro do curso de  
química, e mantém um estoque de materiais e equipamentos de química em seu quarto.   
  
Ele e Kasuga se tornaram amigos rapidamente e agora se relacionam juntos com Ayukawa,  
Kimura, e os outros. Mesmo sendo químico nato, ele sempre arranja um tempinho para  
jogar tênis e s relacionar-se com os outros. Sua boa personalidade o ajuda a manter  
sua sanidade num nível tolerável. Ele se distrai facilmente, principalmente quando  
está absorto em seu trabalho. De vez em quando, explosões, odores estranhos e suas  
misturas conspiram para tornar a vida de Kasuga mais interessante.   
  
Descrição: Um rapaz loiro, de estatura mediana. Comparações aproximadas com outros  
personagens de anime incluem (mas não sao limitadas a) Al de Dominion Tank Police e  
Bernie de Gundam 0080.   
  
====================================================================================  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em http://www.dhc.net/~stsai/koc/  
Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor. Sinta-se à vontade  
para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site. Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos  
seu devidos autores/tradutores. (e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
27/11/2001  
  
==================================================================================== 


	3. Leve-me ao Jogo de Beisebol

Escrito por Stephen Tsai (koc@ml.usagi.org)  
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com)  
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor  
  
10/12/2001 Script ver. 1.0  
  
  
Episódio 3 - Leve-me ao Jogo de Beisebol  
  
[A cena muda para o campo de beisebol da Universidade Waseda. O barulho seco da batida  
do bastão é seguido pelo grito da multidão nas arquibancadas. Na ala dos estudantes,  
Kasuga e Ayukawa estão sentados juntos. Os torcedores à volta deles assistem o jogo,  
enquanto ouvem aos comentaristas, em seus rádios de pilha.]   
  
Narração de Kasuga:  
Este era a primeira partida de beisebol da temporada. Ayukawa e eu passamos o dia  
assistindo o time da nossa universidade enfrentando uma das faculdades rivais.  
Normalmente, eu estaria feliz em passar o dia com ela. O único problema era quem  
estava jogando...  
  
Comentarista de Rádio:  
Com um fora no início do segundo set, Hinata está rebatendo, com um homem na primeira  
base. O corredor vai, há o arremesso... a bola faz uma linha, mergulhando no meio e é  
pega por Hayashibara! Ele tira o da segunda, arremessa, e tira o corredor na primeira!  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Enquanto a torcida da casa comemora.] Uau! Você viu aquele double-play*?  
*N.T.: ponto onde dois jogadores são postos para fora.  
  
Kasuga:  
[Desinteressado.] Claro, grande partida...  
  
Ayukawa:  
Sabe, você não está tornando o jogo mais divertido para nenhum de nós assim...  
  
Kasuga:  
[Para si mesmo.] Eu devia saber que as coisas acabariam assim...   
  
[A cena muda para mais cedo naquela manhã. Kausga e Ayukawa estão andando pela  
calçada, indo para o jogo.]   
  
Kasuga:  
Você tem certeza que não há outro motivo para você querer ir a este jogo?  
  
Ayukawa:  
Do quê você está falando, Kasuga-kun?   
  
Kasuga:  
Bem você estava dançando bem juntinho com o Hayashibara naquela outra noite.  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Com dureza.] Ciúme não combina bem com você...  
  
Kasuga:  
Hrumph! [Continua andando, e pensa consigo mesmo.] Ah bem... ele pode ser rico e  
bonitão, [Seu rosto se ilumina um pouco como se ele encontrasse em si mais um pouco  
de esperança.] Mas talvez ele não jogue tanto quanto dizem...   
  
[A cena muda novamente para o presente, no estádio.]  
  
Comentarista de Rádio:  
Final do quarto set, Keio está ganhando por três. Hayashibara está rebatendo, homens  
nas laterais. Vem o arremesso... (crack!) e a bola vai para o fundo da lateral  
esquerda. Sagawa e Nose marcam para Waseda! A liderança de Keio é quebrada por  
Hayashibara, que tem dois RBIs* e um double!  
*N.T.: "Runs Batted In" - rebatida que ocasiona uma volta completa nas bases.   
  
Kasuga:  
[Esconde a cabeça com as mãos quando a multidão se lenvanta, num grito.] Melhor eu  
esquecer esta idéia... [Seu lamento é interrompido por um maço de dinheiro sendo  
empurrado na sua cara.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Parecendo um pouco aborrecida. Ela estende à ele algumas notas.] Se você não está  
interessado em assistir ao jogo, então vá me buscar uma soda, por favor.   
  
Kasuga:  
[Pega as notas.] Ahh... hai... [Sai.]   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Continua a assistir o jogo por alguns minutos, então vira-se para onde Kasuga estava  
sentado, onde ela vê Kasamatsu levantando a almofada da cadeira de Kasuga.] Quem é  
você e o que você pensa que está fazendo?   
  
Kasamatsu:  
Shhh! Eu sou um dos colegas do Kasuga-san! Eu vi ele da fileira de trás de vocês e  
percebi que ele está precisando se alegrar! Eu só estou tentando divertí-lo um pouco!   
  
[A cena muda para abaixo das arquibancadas. Depois de esperar na fila por alguns  
minutos, Kasuga chega ao balcão.]   
  
Vendedora:  
Obrigada, o-kyaku-sama*!   
*Honorável cliente   
  
Kasuga:  
Ahh... hai... [Pega os refrigerantes e um pacote de amendoins.]   
  
Voz:  
[Atrás dele.] Kasuga Kyosuke...   
  
[Ao ouvir o seu nome, Kasuga vira-se e olha para o homem que se dirigiu a ele. É um   
homem alto e magro, e seu cabelo parece lambido para trás. Seus olhos são pequenos e  
calculistas.]  
  
Kasuga:  
Eh? Nós já nos vimos em algum lugar?  
  
Homem:  
Eu diria que sim... pelo menos de passagem.  
  
Kasuga:  
[Olha para o rapaz e franze as sombrancelhas.] Bem, agora que você mencionou, você  
me parece familiar...   
  
Homem:  
[Faz um reverência formal.] Eu sou vizinho um seu, no pensionato. Eu moro no quarto  
número 4. Não pude deixar de reconhecê-lo nas arquibancadas e resolvi aproveitar a  
opurtunidade para descer até aqui e me apresentar pessoalmente.   
  
Kasuga:  
[Retorna a reverência.] Ahh... hai, prazer em conhecê-lo.   
  
Homem:  
É bom saber que está se divertindo.   
  
Kasuga:  
Eu acho...   
  
Homem:  
E a garota com você... [Avaliando a reação de Kasuga.] Tenho certeza de que ela está  
se divertindo também...  
  
Kasuga:  
Err... certo. [Se lembra de algo de repente.] De qualquer modo, eu não me lembro de  
você ter me dito o seu nome.  
  
Homem:  
Eu nunca conto. É um sinal de fraqueza de espírito termos que usar títulos para nos  
referirmos a uma pessoa. [Pára enquanto observa o espanto de Kasuga.] ...mas para que  
se possa cumprir este expediente, você pode me chamar de Tanaka-san. [Vira-se para ir  
embora.] Tenho certeza de que nos veremos novamente.   
  
Kasuga:  
[Fala para si mesmo, enquanto observa Tanaka ir embora.] Porque eu sempre acabo me  
metendo com gente esquista? [Olha para o seu relógio.] Espero que o jogo não demore  
muito, senão eu vou acabar me atrasando...  
  
[A cena muda para a arquibancada da ala dos estudantes. Kasuga volta para a sua  
fileira.]  
  
Kasuga:  
Aqui... [Ele oferece a bebida à Ayukawa, então dá uma olhada para o campo, enquanto  
fala, quase que para si mesmo.] Ele já terminou de rebater?  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Pega a bebida.] Você está agindo como um idiota.  
  
Kasuga:  
Eu não vou passar por idiota na frente de ninguém. [Senta-se, sendo então saudado com  
o som de flatulência vindo debaixo de sua cadeira.]  
  
[Várias pessoas em volta dos dois ficam imediatamente em silêncio, fazendo um esforço  
para segurar as gargalhadas.] O rosto de Kasuga fica inteiro vermelho, enquanto  
Ayukawa deixa escapar uma risadinha.]  
  
Kasuga:  
[Levanta-se novamente e examina a sua cadeira.] Mas o quê...! [Puxa uma almofada de  
ar vermelha, de debaixo da almofada.] Kasamatsu...!   
  
Kasamatsu:  
Oi, Kasuga! [Pega a almofada indiscreta.]  
  
Kasuga:  
Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer além de ficar me incomodando?  
  
Kasamatsu:  
Bem, eu poderia ir até a próxima fila para incomodar as gêmeas Miyasato, mas aprontar  
com aquelas duas pode ser prejudicial à minha saúde.   
  
[Kasuga sacode a cabeça em desaprovação e volta a sua atenção para o jogo.]  
  
Comentarista de Rádio:  
Estamos no final do oitavo set, e Keio está com uma corrida na frente, mas Waseda  
está ameaçando com um homem na primeira e outro na segunda. Hayashibara está  
rebatendo. Aí vem o arremesso e... (crack!) e ele manda a bola com passagem só ida  
para a Coréia do Sul! Hirata vai precisar de uma passagem de avião pra pegar essa aí!  
Pois é, não sobrou nada além do rastro de fumaça! Três corredores e Waseda passa na  
frente por dois! Yamashita-kantoku* corre para o campo. É, parece que acabou para o  
Kajiyama, que deve estar se enterrando na base de arremesso para fugir do Hayashibara!  
*Treinador Yamashita   
  
Kasuga:  
[Para si mesmo.] Shimatta! Com todas estas rebatidas, parece que o jogo vai demorar  
muito mais do que eu pensei! Se eu não prestar atenção no relógio, vou acabar me  
atrasando pra minha sessão de estudo! [Olha para o relógio.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Percebe a agitação de Kasuga.] O que foi? Você tem algum compromisso?   
  
Kasuga:  
[Põe a mão atrás de sua cabeça.] Eu tenho uma sessão de estudo daqui à pouco.  
  
Ayukawa:  
Ótimo, pode ir. Você deve acabar se divertindo bem mais que aqui.  
  
Kasuga:  
[Para si mesmo.] Ouch! Ela realmente está bem fula da vida... [Enquanto se levanta  
para sair.] Talvez eu esteja mesmo agindo como um idiota...   
  
[A cena muda para debaixo das arquibancadas. Kasuga está correndo por entre as  
barracas, procurando pela saída.]  
  
Kasuga:  
[Virando uma esquina.] Não vai dar tempo de chegar lá a pé! Eu vou ter que usar o  
Poder... Ele segue a passarela até a parte mais baixa do estádio.] Droga! Aqui  
também tem muita gente! [Corre até o fundo do estádio e finalmente encontra uma  
região calma no subsolo.] Finalmente! Este canto deve servir...!  
  
[Ele anda até um canto mais escuro e se concentra. Um instante depois, ele  
desaparece. Enquanto a poeira do chão começa a baixar, uma figura surge das sombras.  
A figura fica observando o local onde Kasuga estava.]   
  
Figura:  
Kasuga-san?   
  
[A cena muda para o quarto de Katsu. Na mesa de laboratório, um vidro de bico curvo,  
cheio de café está fechado por uma válula. Katsu abre a válvula e o café começa a  
escorrer para um becker mais abaixo. Assim que o becker está três-quartos cheio, ele  
fecha a válvula o ofereceo becker à Saito.]   
  
Katsu:  
Aqui está. Preto, certo?   
  
Saito:  
Un. [Olha para o relógio.] Se Kasuga-san foi assistir o jogo, ele vai chegar tarde.  
É melhor começarmos sem ele.   
  
Kimura:  
[Sacode a cabeça vigorosamente.] Nananinanão... ele vai vir! [Com um olhar  
desolado.] Kyosuke-kun não perderia uma sessão de estudo!   
  
Katsu:  
[Tentando ser simpático.] Sim... claro que ele não perderia. [Sorri.] Vamos esperar  
um pouquinho... [É interrompido por alguém batendo na porta. Ele se levanta e abre a  
porta.] Kasuga-san!   
  
Kasuga:  
Ah... me desculpem o atraso!  
  
Kimura:  
Kyosuke-kun!   
  
Kasuga:  
Err... [Visivelmente nervoso.]   
  
Katsu:  
[Cochicha no ouvido de Kasuga.] Pelo menos ela não está te chamando de "Kyo-chan".  
  
Saito:  
Bem, agora que estamos todos aqui, deixem-me lhes mostrar uma coisa antes de  
começarmos. [Pega a sua mala e tira um laptop.]   
  
Kimura:  
[Com os olhos brilhando.] Waah... kawaii*!  
*"que gracinha!"  
  
  
Kasuga:  
[Impressionado.] Muito bacana... onde você o conseguiu?  
  
Saito:  
[Orgulhoso.] Meus pais me deram de presente por ter passado no vestibular. Eu  
escaneei os cinco primeiros capítulos num editor gráfico, então nós podemos tornar a  
nossa sessão de estudo um pouco mais ilustrativa.  
  
Katsu:  
[Olha para a tela.] Me diga uma coisa, onde você conseguiu este programa? Eu conheço  
um pouquinho de software, e nunca vi este antes.   
  
Saito:  
Eu mesmo o escrevi nas minhas horas vagas.  
  
Kasuga:  
Eh? Não teria sido mais fácil apenas ir num a loja e comprar o programa?   
  
Saito:  
Sim, mas não é essa a idéia. Programar é uma arte. Você não encontra qualquer  
programa nas prateleiras.  
  
Kimura:  
Hum... por que nós não começamos?  
  
Katsu:  
[Concorda e sorri.] Claro.  
  
[A cena muda para mais tarde naquela noite. Há vários papéis espalhados pelo tatami*  
de Katsu, já que os quatro estudantes à tempos já haviam abandonado a mesa e agora  
estavam deitados em várias posições diferentes, em várias almofadas espalhadas pelo  
chão. Katsu, Kimura e Kasuga estão escrevendo sem parar, em quanto Saito permanece em  
pé.]  
*Placas grossas de tecido usadas como piso em casas tradicionais japonesas.  
  
Saito:  
...a segunda derivativa da posição nos dá a fórmula de aceleração, definida como a  
mudança de velocidade sobre o tempo. Pegando a dupla integral da fórmula fornecida,  
nós podemos calcular a mudança de posição de qualquer ponto a qualquer tempo.  
[Levanta a cabeça e olha para os outros.] Estão conseguindo me acompanhar?   
  
Kimura:  
[Concorda com a cabeça.] Un!  
  
Kasuga:  
[Aponta para um trecho mais complicado do problema.] Bem, eu... [Uma batida na porta  
o interrompe.] Ehh? [Vira-se para Katsu.] Você está esperando mais alguém?   
  
Katsu:  
Não... [Levanta-se e abre a porta. Ao abrí-la, o seu rosto se ilumina ao reconhecer  
o visitante. Parada à porta está uma mulher jovem. Ela é alta e esguia, com longos  
cabelos castanhos penteados para o lado. Ela parece ter uns vinte e tantos anos. Ela  
está vestindo um avental, e segurando uma bandeja com alguns folheados.] Fujimoto-san!   
  
Fujimoto:  
Konbanwa*, Katsu-san. Como Eiji não queria sobremesa, eu resolvi vir ver se vocês não  
gostariam de fazer uma pausa para o lanche.  
*Boa noite   
  
Katsu:  
Muito obrigado. [Vira-se para os outros.] Esta é Fujimoto Mariko! Ela mora no andar  
debaixo, no número 3. [Vira-se novamente para Fujimoto.] Estes são Saito Kenichi,  
Kimura Keiko, e Kasuga Kyosuke.  
  
Fujimoto:  
[Faz uma reverência.] Nosso novo vizinho, bem-vindo. Espero que você esteja gostando  
daqui.  
  
Kasuga:  
[Responde a reverência.] Obrigado. Estou gostando, sim.  
  
Katsu:  
[Pega os doces oferecidos.] É muita gentileza sua. Você não precisava se dar a todo  
esse trabalho.  
  
Fujimoto:  
[Sorri.] Isso não é nada. É sempre um prazer receber novos estudantes aqui. Além  
disso, nós teremos uma festa de boas-vindas para os novos hóspedes no próximo final  
de semana. Todos vocês estão convidados.   
  
Saito:  
[Concorda com a cabeça.] Muito obrigado. Parece que vai ser divertido!  
  
[A cena muda para muito mais tarde naquela noite. Nesse instante, Saito e Kasuga  
estão guardando os seus livros e se preparando para ir embora. Kimura caiu no sono já  
a algum tempo e está encolhida num canto do quarto de Katsu.]  
  
Saito:  
[Boceja.] Bem, acho que conseguimos fazer bastante coisa esta noite. [Olha para  
Kimura, e logo em seguida para o caderno dela.] Ela é incrível! Acho que estamos indo  
muito devagar para o ritmo dela.   
  
Kasuga:  
Nós descobrimos isso na última vez em que estudamos juntos. parece que ela tem um  
dom natural para matemática.   
  
Saito:  
Acho que sim. Que vocês acham de marcarmos de novo para a próxima semana?  
  
Kasuga:  
Ok... [Cobre a sua boca para esconder um bocejo.] Você vem para a festa?   
  
Saito:  
Claro. O que vocês acham de eu trazer o Kasamatsu? Ele gosta muito de festas.  
  
Kasuga:  
[Com nervosismo.] Ah... bem... Eu acho que não tem problema.  
  
Saito:  
[Faz um gesto na direção de Kimura.] Me ajude a acordá-la que eu a levo para casa.  
[Ele tenta acordar Kimura, mas só consegue dela um resmungo de protesto e uma pequena  
mudança de posição.]  
  
Katsu:  
Por que vocês não a deixam aqui? Eu à levo para casa pela manhã.   
  
Saito:  
Você tem certeza?  
  
Katsu:  
Não se preocupem. Eu não vou tocar nela.  
  
Saito:  
Tudo bem...   
  
Katsu:  
Sim. Vamos ficar bem.  
  
[Depois que Saito e Kasuga saem, Katsu desliga as luzes. Ele pára um instante,  
saboreando a luz da lua e o ar da noite, que entram pela janela aberta.]  
  
Katsu:  
[Cobre gentilmente Kimura com um lençol.] Durma bem... Keiko-san...   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[INTERVALO COMERCIAL.]  
  
[A cena muda para um hangar, contendo uma gigantesca unidade Gundam classe GM. Um  
piloto observa a unidade, enquanto se aproxima dos andaimes de embarque. Vendo a luz  
do dia pelas janelas, ele põe seus óculos escuros.]   
  
Narrador:  
Óculos escuros: Y12000.   
  
[O piloto termina de vestir sua jaqueta de aviação sobre o seu uniforme de piloto e  
entra no cockpit.]  
  
Narrador:  
Jaqueta de couro: Y25000.   
  
[O GM caminha para fora do hangar e posiciona-se para a batalha.]  
  
Narrador:  
Unidade Gundam classe GM: Y200000000000.   
  
[O GM anda por uma rua da cidade, esquivando-se do fogo da artilharia de um mech  
inimigo. A arma do inimigo engasga por um momento, permitindo ao GM travar a mira e  
disparar um míssil.]  
  
Narrador:  
Míssil AGM-114F Hellfire: Y4200000.   
  
[A cena muda para o hangar. O piloto carimba mais um inimigo abatido na fuselagem de  
seu mech, com um sorriso de satisfação. Seus camaradas o carregam em festa, levando-o  
ao bar para uma cerveja.]  
  
Narrador:  
Satisfação de ver o seu oponente virar fumaça: não tem preço.   
  
Narrador:  
Algumas coisas na vida não têm preço. Para todas as outras, existe Mastercard.  
  
[Nota do Autor: disclaimer padrão.]  
  
[FIM DO INTERVALO COMERCIAL.]   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[A cena muda para o dia seguinte; uma aula de literatura em Waseda está terminando.  
Kasuga está fechando o seu caderno, assim como os outros alunos, enquanto o professor  
faz os seus últimos comentários.]  
  
Professor:  
...ensaios sobre os romances e suas influências na literatura através da  
história devem ser entregues no próximo mês. Suas primeiras dssertações sobre livros  
são para a próxima semana. Preparem-se para citar suas fontes. Estão dispensados!   
  
[Kasuga sai da sala de aula, seguindo para a biblioteca. Na seção de ficção, ele pega  
alguns livros e senta-se em uma das mesas de leitura. Ele começa a tomar notas  
enquanto lê.]  
  
[A cena muda para a imaginação de Kasuga.]  
  
Kimura:  
[No terraço de um castelo.] Kyosuke-san, onde estavas tu, Kyosuke-san?  
  
Kasuga:  
[No jardim florido, logo abaixo.] Kimura-san, eu não posso ir contigo. [Angústia  
exagerada.] Meu... meu coração já está entregue à outra pessoa.   
  
Kimura:  
[Sacode a cabeça.] Não! Você será para sempre o meu Kyosuke-san! [Com os braços  
estendidos na direção de Kasuga.] Você pode amar a nós duas!  
  
Kasuga:  
[Em choque.] Eh?! D...de novo não! [Dá uma tossidela.] Hã, Keiko-san, negue seus  
sentimentos e esqueça o meu nome!  
  
Kimura:  
[Com a voz de Katsu.] Kasuga-san!   
  
[Voltando à realidade.]   
  
Kasuga:  
[Acorda surpreso.] Hã?!   
  
Katsu:  
Kasuga-san, está tudo bem com você?   
  
Kasuga:  
Hã? Ah, Katsu-san.   
  
Katsu:  
Você parecia mesmo estar dormindo. [Olha para a pilha de livros ao lado de Kasuga.]  
Procurando alguma idéia para um encontro, hein?  
  
Kasuga:  
Hã? [Olha os livros novamente, então levanta as mãos, em protesto.] Não, não é nada  
disso que você está pensando!  
  
Katsu:  
Por mim, tudo bem. [Seriamente.] Não precisa ser nenhum gênio para perceber que a  
Kimura-san tem uma queda por você.  
  
Kasuga:  
[Levanta-se] P-pare de falar bobagem!   
  
[O povo à volta deles na biblioteca pára o que está fazendo, e começa a olhar para  
Kasuga. Kasuga senta-se novamente, com uma expressão de embaraço no rosto.]   
  
Kasuga:  
[Em voz baixa.] Bem... na verdade há outra pessoa.  
  
Katsu:  
[Assustado.] O quê?! Você está dividindo Kimura-san com outro?  
  
Kasuga:  
Não, não é isso! [Acalma-se novamente.] Tem outra garota, seu nome é Ayukawa. Eu e  
ela, bem, estamos saindo desde o colegial. Eu gosto da Ayukawa. E Kimura-san...  
bem... ela me lembra uma outra amiga que eu tive no colegial. E... e eu não quero que  
o que aconteceu com ela aconteça novamente.  
  
Katsu:  
[Longa pausa.] Bem, então diga a Kimura-san a verdade. Mesmo que ela fique magoada  
agora, pelo menos ela não vai ficar alimentando falsas esperanças.   
  
Kasuga:  
[Concorda com a cabeça.] Un. Na próxima vez que eu vê-la, eu vou...  
  
Katsu:  
[Olha atrás de Kasuga] Ah... Kami-sama deve estar ouvindo voc6e agora. [Faz sinal  
para Kasuga olhar para trás.]  
  
[Em uma das mesas de letura da sala há uma pilha com quatro romances. Sentada junto  
à ela, com o rosto enfiado num quinto livro está Kimura.]   
  
Kasuga:  
[Nervoso.] K-Kimura-san...   
  
Katsu:  
Você ainda pretende contar para ela?  
  
[Após uma pausa, Kasuga concorda, levanta-se, e caminha até à mesa de Kimura.]  
  
Kasuga:  
Hum...Kimura-san?   
  
Kimura:  
[Levanta a cabeça do livro.] Ahh! Kyosuke-kun! [Larga o livro e abraça Kasuga.]  
  
Kasuga:  
[Embaraçado.] Err... Kimura-san! [Ele gesticula com a usa mão livre para chamar a  
atenção dela. Quando ela olha, percebe todo o povo da biblioteca parado, olhando para  
eles dois.]  
  
Kimura:  
[Seu nariz fica vermelho de vergonha enquanto ela se solta dele.] Desculpe... é que eu  
fiquei muito feliz em te ver!   
  
Kasuga:  
Ah...un.   
  
Kimura:  
[Percebendo Katsu vindo atrás de Kasuga.] Olá, Katsu-san. Obrigada por me acompanhar  
até em casa esta manhã!  
  
Katsu:  
Não seja por isso. Seus pais pareciam bastante aliviados. [Coça a cabeça.] O que é  
que a sua mãe estava gritando para mim sobre a polícia, hein? Eu não consegui entender  
direito.   
  
Kimura:  
[Sem graça.] Ah, nada, nada! Está tudo bem! [Percebe Kasuga inspecionando a sua pilha  
de livros.] Você está procurando alguma coisa?   
  
Kasuga:  
[Põe a mão atrás da cabeça.] Bem, eu preciso de uns dois romances para um ensaio que  
tenho que escrever, mas já que você ainda não terminou de lê-los...   
  
Kimura:  
[Seu rosto se ilumina.] Sem problema! [Estende os braços por detrás da cadeira e puxa  
uma pilha com dezoito outras novelas.] Você pode pegar qualquer um desses! Eu já  
terminei de lê-los!  
  
Kasuga:  
[Surpreso com o tamanho da pilha.] V-você já leu todos eles?   
  
Kimura:  
[Com uma expressào sonhadora.] Amor e romance são tão maravilhosos... [Olha  
diretamente para ele.] Você não acha... Kyo-chan?  
  
Kasuga:  
[Rindo nervosamente.] Ahh... sim... [Pega quatro dos livros oferecidos.] Obrigado  
pelos livros... [Um verdadeiro pânico parece tomar conta de seu rosto, enquanto ele  
se vira e sussura para Katsu.] Droga! Ela está falando de mim?  
  
Katsu:  
[Sussura para Kasuga, sem demonstrar emoção.] Você não vai contar pra ela?  
  
Kasuga:  
...   
  
[Na saída, Kasuga passa seus livros pelo bibliotecário. Pela entrada principal,  
Ayukawa está em pé, observando silenciosamente a conversa entre Kausga e Kimura.]   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Voz da sua memória.] "Ciúme não combina bem com você..." [Para si mema enquanto  
sai.] ... e não combina muito bem comigo, também...  
  
[A cena muda para o apartamento de Ayukawa. Já se passaram algumas horas desde que o  
sol começou a se pôr na cidade.] Ayukawa destranca a porta da frente e entra. Pondo  
seus livros sobre a mesa da sala de estar, ela pega o telefone.]   
  
[A cena muda para Yujou-kan. Kasuga folheia os livros que ele emprestou, fazendo  
ocasionalmente uma anotação em um cartão.]  
  
Kasuga:  
Como alguém pode levar esta coisa aqui à sério? [Ele continua a escrever anotações,  
quando o telefone toca.] Alô?  
  
Ayukawa:  
Kasuga-kun...   
  
Kasuga:  
Ayukawa!   
  
Ayukawa:  
Que bom que eu te encontrei. Eu estava pensando sobre o que você me disse ontem, no  
estádio. Eu acho que nós precisamos de um tempo juntos, sem ninguém... Você tem algo  
planejado para amanhã?   
  
Kasuga:  
Bem... nada...  
  
Ayukawa:  
O que você acha de fazermos um piquenique então? Só nós dois.  
  
Kasuga:  
Ótimo!   
  
Ayukawa:  
Eu te encontro aí amanhã de manhã, às oito.   
  
Kasuga:  
Eu vou estar te esperando! [Pausa.] E, Ayukawa... me desculpe se eu agi como um  
idiota...  
  
Ayukawa:  
[A cena muda para o quarto de Ayukawa] Bem... eu acho que nós podemos resolver isso  
melhor se conversarmos. Eu te vejo amanhã. [Desliga.]   
  
Ikemoto:  
Ayukawa-chan!   
  
Ayukawa:  
[Com um tom de condescendência fingida, mas mantendo-se social.] Sim...?  
  
Ikemoto:  
Eu vou estar em uma viagem de negócios por alguns dias, então você vai ter que ficar  
sozinha por algum tempo.  
  
Ayukawa:  
[Para si mesma.] Ótimo! Vai ser muito bom não ter que olhar para a sua cara por  
alguns dias... [Para Ikemoto.] Você deve voltar quando?   
  
Ikemoto:  
Na próxima sexta. [Percebe que Ayukawa está tirando alguns alimentos do armário,  
junto com uma cesta.] Você vai à algum lugar Ayukawa-chan?   
  
Ayukawa:  
Vou à um piquenique com um amigo...  
  
Ikemoto:  
[Com mais sinceridade.] Divirta-se... [Sai.]  
  
Ayukawa:  
...   
  
[A cena muda para o Yujou-kan. Já é a manhã seguinte, com uma brisa suave soprando  
entre as árvores. No quarto no. 5, Kasuga embala suas provisões para encontrar  
Ayukawa. Enquanto ele termina, ele ouve uma batida na porta.]   
  
Kasuga:  
[Para si mesmo.] Deve ser a Ayukawa. [Grita.] Ok, já estou indo! [Ele caminha até a  
porta, gira a maçaneta e abre a porta.] Ele mal consegue falar, quando seus olhos se  
arregalam e seu queixo cai, ao reconhecer a sua visitante.] Hi...Hi...Hikaru-chan?   
  
Hikaru:  
Darling! [Hikaru passa pela porta num pulo, abraçando Kasuga pelo pescoço.] Ele  
dá um passo para trás, tropeça em seu futon e cai deitado nele, com Hikari sobre si.  
Ela sorri para ele.] Darling! Eu estava morrendo de saudade!   
  
[Hikaru inclina a cabeça em sua direção, preparando-se para um beijo. Kasuga fica  
imóvel por um instante, quase deixando Hikaru beijá-lo, antes de reagir.]   
  
Kasuga:  
[Com uma voz estrangulada.] NÃO! [Ele empurra Hikaru de cima dele e engatinha para  
um canto do quarto, com um animal acuado.] Hi...Hikaru-chan. O quê...? Por quê...?  
[Sacode a cabeça, tentando recobrar os sentidos.   
  
Hikaru:  
[Sentando-se.] Darling, você fica tão lindinho quando fica sem fala! [Ela começa a  
se aproximar dele novamente.]  
  
Kasuga:  
[Respira fundo e levanta a cabeça, olhando diretamente para Hikaru.] Não.  
  
Hikaru:  
[Para de se mover em direção de Kasuga.] Não?  
  
Kasuga:  
Não. Isto está errado. Eu já te disse antes, Hikaru-chan. Acabou tudo entre nós.  
  
Hikaru:  
[Ainda sorrindo, balançando a cabeça.] Mas isso nunca vai acabar! Você sempre vai ser  
o meu darling!  
  
Kasuga:  
[Assustado, ele aponta o braço em direção de Hikaru, com a palma da mão virada para  
ela, num sinal de "pare".] Pare com isso, Hikaru. Eu já te disse. Eu amo Ayukawa...  
[Faz uma pausa para organizar seus pensamentos.] e ela me ama. Me desculpe, mas é  
assim que as coisas são. Me desculpe por você ter vindo até aqui por nada, mas eu  
peço que você saia. [Ele cruza os braços junto ao peito e olha para Hikaru com uma  
expressão séria no rosto.]  
  
Hikaru:  
[Ainda sorrindo.] Humm... Bem, depois de ouvir isso, vejo que a minha visita não foi  
por nada. [Sua voz parece mudar, e ela se inclina para trás.] Sabe Kyosuke, eu nunca  
ouvi você dizer isso com os meus próprios ouvidos. Eu jamais acreditaria você seria  
capaz disso. [Kasuga encosta-se contra a parede, totalmente confuso, enquanto Hikaru  
continua a falar.] Você sempre foi o covarde da família, mas...   
  
Kasuga:  
Família? Do quê você está falando, Hika... [Sua voz diminui assim que ele realmente  
percebe o que está acontecendo. Ele olha bem nos olhos da "Hikaru".] Akane...   
  
[A forma de Hikaru começa a tremular levemente e desaparece, dando lugar a outra  
forma bem familiar.]  
  
Akane:  
[Rindo.] Oi, primo! Há quanto tempo!   
  
[Kasuga respira fundo, e então se solta de costas contra a parede.]  
  
[CONTINUA...]  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CRÉDITOS  
  
Design dos Novos Personagens/Escritor:  
Stephen Tsai  
  
Co-escritor:  
Andy Combs  
  
Pré-leitores:  
Ravi Konchigeri  
Derek Work  
Jim Ramberg  
Christian Gadeken  
Chung-Mau Cheng  
Robert Carragher  
Vladimir Zelevinsky  
  
Agradecimentos especiais a:  
Hitoshi Doi  
  
Tradutor para a língua portuguesa:  
Verythrax Draconis  
  
Uma tirada de chapéu e uma grande reverência para:  
Matsumoto Izumi,  
por ter começado tudo isso.  
  
Se eu deixei alguém de fora, minhas desculpas. Quaisquer enganos/gafes são de inteira  
responsabilidade minha. Se você tem algo a reclamar, escreva para stsai@netcom.com.  
  
Obrigado por despender do seu tempo lendo este episódio da minha série. Eu tenho o  
próximo episódio em desenvolvimento.  
  
Espero que você tenha gostado e obrigado novamente!  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Para os novos leitores: Eu estarei lançando perfis dos personagens, descrições dos  
locais e situações mais importantes, rotativamente à cada episódio. Se há algum  
personagem, local ou evento em particular sobre o qual você gostaria de saber mais e  
não está sendo mostrado, não hesite em me mandar um email e eu lhe mandarei uma nota  
ou uma cópia do episódio onde ele é apresentado.  
  
Foco em Saito Kenichi [Apresentado no Episódio 2.]: Um dos colegas da turma de  
matemática de Kyosuke, Saito é calouro do curso de Ciência da Computação. Sendo um  
dos mais brilhantes e estudiosos alunos de sua turma no colegial, ele geralmente era  
considerado o "nerd" da sala. Esta sua imagem era ainda reforçada pela sua  
considerável perícia com computadores. Agora que ele está na faculdade, ele está  
tentando ampliar seus relacionamentos sociais, o que inclui arranjar a sua primeira  
namorada.  
  
Ainda no colegial, ele fez amizade com Kasamatsu Teruhiko; entretanto ele é esperto  
o suficiente para não considerá-lo um bom guia de como conhecer uma garota. Em busca  
de resultados, ele vira-se para Kasuga em busca de conselhos.  
  
Descrição: Um rapaz magro, com cabelo loiro-avermelhado, com uma franja na testa. Ele  
tem um físico pouco desenvolvido, e usa um óculos de armação fina. Comparações  
aproximadas com outros personagens de anime incluem (mas não sao limitadas a) um  
Jean de Nadia já crescido e Megane de Urusei Yatsura.   
  
====================================================================================  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em http://www.dhc.net/~stsai/koc/  
Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor. Sinta-se à vontade  
para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site. Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos  
seu devidos autores/tradutores. (e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
10/12/2001  
  
==================================================================================== 


End file.
